I won't leave you
by JXeleven
Summary: Balinor had to flee from Ealdor, but instead of leaving the love of his life behind he decided to take Hunith with him. They and there son start to live with a group of druid's. Years later Merlin meets a young prince, but why does he has a feeling he has to protect the other?
1. Meeting

_**A/N: I wanted to make a new story, since I finished most of my other stories. I find it sad that Merlin didn't had long with his father and I wondered how his life would be if Balinor had taken Hunith with him. So I decided to write a story from that. I'm never able to make good titles. I think you just have to start reading and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin then I would knew what was going to happen in season 5... I really want to know!**_

xxx

The door slammed open and Balinor ran inside, causing Hunith to jump up in shock. His eyes were wide open and fear could be read in them. 'Balinor?' She asked, not understanding why he was so scared.

'Uther found me!' The man shouted in panic.

Hunith gasped and let herself fall to the ground, oh how she had feared for this day. He sank to the ground next to her and grabbed her hands. 'Hunith, thank you for everything, but I can't stay with you, I don't want to put you in danger.'

'No!' She yelled. 'I'm going with you!' She didn't want to lose the man she loved.

'But Hunith.-' He tried, his eyes filled with worry, she knew that he loved her like she did him.

'You can't do anything about it, I'm going with you.' She leaned against his chest, the only place she felt truly safe. 'I don't want to lose you.'

He sighed, she knew he couldn't refuse her words. 'It will be dangerous.'

She nodded. 'I know, but I rather have a short life with you then to live a long life without you.'

'Thank you.' He whispered and the two of them kissed, a kiss filled with pure love, promising in silence that they would never be separated.

xxx

Balinor looked at the little boy running through the clearing, how he looked like his mother, that pale skin and his bright smile, those warm tender eyes and, he grinned, his ears. It all felt so peaceful, but they had known otherwise, he was just so glad that the druids took them in a year ago, he didn't had to fear for his family anymore, or at least not as much as he used to.

Merlin ran to him and he rolled with his eyes, the little raven was covered in mud and Balinor just knew Hunith would scold both of them. 'Daddy, daddy, look what I got for mommy.' He held out a bundle of flowers.

'They're really pretty.' Balinor said, smiling at his son.

Merlin smiled and jumped up and down in excitement. 'I will get more!' And so the boy ran of again.

_'He has his mother's heart.'_ Balinor was proud of his son, he was a kind and pure child. He turned around hearing footsteps coming towards him, instinctively he reached for his sword.

'Calm down Balinor, it's me.' The dragonlord relaxed when he recognized the druid elder, his old friend.

'Cornelius.' He said to the druid. 'What are you doing here?'

The old man stared at the playing raven, before turning back to the boy's father. 'I wanted to talk with you in private.' Balinor frowned, but nodded. 'Your son... has showed an amazing magical ability for his age, I want to ask you if you were the same as a child, I mean you being a dragonlord.'

Balinor trusted the druid, but he just didn't understand the question, his first reaction was to protect his family and to not tell, but he trusted the man. 'I... I'm not sure, but I don't think that my magic was as strong as his.'

The druid nodded, looking at the boy while being deep in his thoughts. 'The other elders and I have been talking... we think that your boy is our Emrys.'

Balinor laughed. 'You're joking right?' His son the legendary Emrys, he knew Merlin was special, but he couldn't hope for the boy to become that man.

Cornelius shook his head. 'No Balinor, I'm serious.' The dragonlord stopped laughing, he looked scared in the others eyes. How he knew that Emrys would help create Albion, how that man had to fight, had to kill. He then looked at his son, knowing the boy's pure heart, he could never imagine the boy killing someone, he didn't want Merlin to have the same life as he once had.

'He's not strong enough to be him.' Balinor tried, but somewhere deep in his heart he knew that his friend's words were the truth.

The druid placed a hand on the man's shoulder. 'We have waited for Emrys for a long time, I know it's hard to believe, but it's his fate... you know that it's the truth.'

Balinor growled in frustration. 'Yeah, I know.'

'What do you want us to do?' Balinor stared not understanding at the druid. 'I mean, he's still very young, we could better wait until he's older before we tell the others.'

The dragonlord's eyes softened. 'I want him to have a life as normal as possible, I don't want him to be treated differently, lets not tell him, until he's old enough to understand.' Cornelius nodded and the two men looked at the little boy who was still searching for flowers. Merlin waved at them when he noticed that the two men were looking at him and Balinor felt his heart break, how he feared for that pure and innocent soul.

xxx

Arthur screamed, while grabbing his ankle, making sure the keep an eye on the bandit in front of him. He and the other knights had been attacked and when they where separated he was chased by two of those ugly men, one he had killed, but he had hurt his ankle in the struggle. He didn't know if it was only a sprain or even worse, he would have to see Gaius when he went back to Camelot.

'Do you even know who I'm?' Arthur shouted at the man.

The bandit smirked. 'I don't fear you, little prince. Your ability with the sword is famous, but don't think that you, an injured man, can defeat me!'

'Try me!' The blond screamed, while the two of them started their attacks, Arthur felt the other's sword cut his side, while his own pierced the man's heart. With a soft groan the bandit sank to the ground, never to move again.

Arthur looked angry at the corps in front of him and grabbed his side, feeling blood seep through his fingers. He moaned in pain and let himself sank to the ground, his back resting against a tree, how he hoped his knights would find him soon.

Minutes went by and he heard nothing, the forest was silent, not even the birds sang their songs, it was long, but eventually he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Someone kneeled in front of him and Arthur opened his eyes, it was not one of his knights, but just a boy.

The raven looked worried at him, a pale hand reached for the wound on his side, Arthur flinched, even when he felt that the boy couldn't possible be one of those bandits.

A small hand was pressed against the wound and he felt a warm and tender feeling spread through his body, he felt the pain fade from his mind. He blinked in confusion at the man in front of him, what had he done.

'Merlin, what are you doing?!' A loud and angry voice shouted and the boy turned shocked around.

'I... uhmm... he's hurt.' Merlin mumbled, his head bowed so he didn't had to look at the tall man that came to them.

Arthur pushed himself up and stared at the man, he was tall brunette with a scar that ran over his left eye, his dark eyes showed pure anger. 'Do you know who he's?' The raven looked confused at the prince and then back at his 'friend' with a not understanding expression. The man sighed and grabbed Merlin's arm, pulling him away from the prince. 'He's Uther's son.'

Merlin gaped at him, but the only thing the young prince had eye for was the taller man, he saw him reaching for his sword and Arthur did the same. The brunette growled at him. 'I should kill you for everything you have done to my people!'

Arthur immediately knew what the other meant, he had magic. The blond reached for his wound, knowing it had closed, he glared quick at Merlin. _'Why did he heal me, magic is evil, but he still helped me.'_ He was confused, but decided not to give Merlin much thought, he didn't seem to be a threat. 'I'm not afraid of you, sorcerer!' He told the brunette.

The man let out a low growl. 'I'm a druid! Die. Now!' He shouted, while running towards him, holding his sword above his head. Arthur immediately prepared to defend himself, he tried to ignore the piercing pain in his foot.

Merlin jumped, Arthur was surprised the raven could run that fast, in front of him, protecting the prince with his small body. The brunette stopped, glaring at his friend. 'Don't protect him, he wouldn't hesitate to kill us.'

'But... but he's hurt.'

The brunette let out a frustrating scream. 'You little brat!' Arthur pitied the boy, Merlin flinched from those words. 'Why do I have to babysit you?'

'You don't have to do that!' Merlin defended himself.

'Just shut up, you're not even really one of us!' The brunette himself even gasped after he said those words. Arthur saw that those words really hurt the black haired boy, Merlin shrank, becoming even smaller then he already was, the druid who then realised Arthur was still there grabbed a hurt Merlin and pulled him away from the prince. The raven didn't resist.

The brown haired man pointed his sword to Arthur's chest again, Merlin's eyes widened, trying to jump to the prince again, but the brunette held him in place. 'Because of Merlin I won't kill you now, but next time I won't show mercy.'

The blond opened his mouth to comment, but decided it wouldn't be a smart move. The brunette gave him one last glare and walked away, dragging Merlin with him. Both man kept looking at Arthur, the brunette to make sure the prince wouldn't do anything and Merlin like he wanted to stay with Arthur.

Arthur kept staring at them, somewhere in his heart he wanted to keep Merlin by him, protect him, he didn't understood his own feelings, he had never met this boy before.

xxx

Merlin walked after Devin, the brunette was walking with a fast pace and Merlin knew that the man was angry. Devin was only four years older then he was, but acted like he was one of the leaders, Merlin knew that that the brunette hated it when the elders wanted him to watch over the raven, Merlin himself didn't even know why, he was old enough to watch over himself.

They were close to the camp when Merlin saw his parents ran to him, followed by Cornelius, which had difficulties keeping up with his younger friends. Hunith embraced him, squeezing her body against his. His parents looked relieved at him, he then rolled his eyes, they were way to protective of him.

Cornelius panted when he reached the group and turned to Devin. 'We were worried about you two, both knights of Camelot and bandits have been seen in the forest.'

Devin let out a sigh. 'Yeah we know now.'

Merlin heard his mother gasped and her grip on him tightened even more, it began to be painful. Balinor and Cornelius looked worried at each other. 'What did they do?'

'We met...' Devin and Merlin looked into each others eyes. 'We met prince Arthur, he had just killed two of the bandits, but he was hurt.'

The older druid frowned, a worried look came upon his face. 'What did you do?'

Devin stared confused at the elder. 'I wanted to kill him.' This caused the others to widen their eyes and look at him in shock. 'I didn't do it, this little brat stopped me, he protected the prince.'

They then stared at the raven, Balinor laid his hand on his son's shoulder. 'You know he would have killed you, so why did you stop Devin?'

Merlin shrugged. 'Don't know... I felt like I should protect him, but I don't know why... and he was injured.'

'Did you heal him?' Hunith asked with a high voice, Merlin slowly nodded, not sure if it was such a good idea as he had though it was back then. She looked as if she could faint any moment now. 'Then... he knows you have magic... and he didn't do anything to you?' Her son shook his head, the prince hadn't showed any desire to hurt him.

Cornelius placed his hand on the raven's back. 'Then lets hope he won't be the tyrant his father is, but' He turned back to Devin. 'I'm glad that you didn't do anything to him, we don't want to anger Uther even more.'

Devin's eyes darkened. 'That monster would kill us even when we wouldn't anger him, if I had killed his son then at least we would know his son wouldn't do his murder work.'

The elder druid shook his head. 'You still have a lot to learn.'

The brunette tossed his arms in the air and stormed off. They looked at him until he disappeared, staying quiet for some time. It was Hunith who broke the silence. 'I'm so glad that you're fine.'

xxx

_**A/N: So the first chapter, what did you guys think of it... I have to admit I'm not completely happy about it... Still I hope you liked it, please tell.**_


	2. The dragon's call

_**A/N: So I wanted to give you guys a new chapter and I'm also a bit surprised I already finished it. I had a lot of great reviews so I thank all you guys for it. To the question how frequently I will update I can't answer that one. I just started my new study and it's a lot of work, but I think I can say that for all my stories I want to upload a new chapter at least once a week, but I don't promise anything. So enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

Arthur walked into the throne room, he really wanted to get some sleep, but he had to report to his father. His father's counsil meeting had just ended and he and Leon walked inside, both almost dragging themselves forward.

Uther looked worried at his son, but Arthur knew that his father was more worried about what had happened then concerned for his son's live. 'What has happened?'

Arthur took a deep breath before answering. 'We were attacked by a group of bandits. Two of the knights were killed, but the rest of us are fine.'

'Did you kill them?' Arthur felt angry, his father didn't even react hearing that two of his people died.

'Yes.'

'And were the reports of a druid camp right?'

Arthur gulped, they had been send out to search for a group of druids, but after Merlin had healed him, could he really tell his father about the two druids he had met? 'I... no we haven't seen them.'

Uther nodded. 'fine, go see Gaius and get some rest, I want you to train the new knights tomorrow morning.'

Arthur bowed slightly and left the room. He didn't even understand it himself why he hadn't told his father about the raven. He walked to Gaius' chambers, he liked the man, the old physician was almost like a father to him. He slowly opened the door, seeing his old friend stirring a green coloured liquid, the prince felt shivers run down his spine, how he pitied the person that had to drink that.

'Gaius.'

The old man looked up, a smile spread over his face seeing the prince. 'Arthur.'

Arthur himself smiled too and he sat down in front of the physician. 'I think I hurt my ankle.' Most of the pain had faded, but still some remained, he wouldn't have seen Gaius if his father hadn't told him to do so.

Gaius nodded and examined it, but he was quickly finished. 'You just sprained it, keep some rest and it will be fine.' He glared at the blond's shirt, his side covered in blood. 'Your side?'

Arthur blinked for a moment, he didn't understand at first what the older man meant, but eventually looked at his side. 'It's nothing.' He just said, it was the truth.

'Just let me take a look.' Arthur nodded and pulled his shirt of, but Gaius immediately saw that there wasn't a wound.

'What happened?' He frowned at the prince and Arthur knew he couldn't keep a secret from his friend.

'Ehmm... nothing..'

'Arthur, tell the truth.' The physician told him, his voice filled with concern.

The blond sighed. 'You can't tell my father, you have to promise me.' Gaius lifted his brow, but nodded. 'One of the bandits cut my side when I killed him, but... I was healed.' The physician blinked in surprise. 'I met two druids, one of them healed me, but the other wanted to kill me.'

'I'm glad that you're fine... tell me more about them.'

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. 'After I got hurt I went to rest and waited for the others and suddenly a black haired boy, I think a few years younger then I, stood in front of me and he placed his hand on my wound. After he healed it another came to us and he became angry at the black haired boy. I think that the boy was called Merlin.' He stopped for a moment. 'The other man said he wanted revenge for his people, but Merlin stopped him and eventually they left.'

Gaius frowned. 'Hmm... It isn't strange that the druid want revenge, your father has killed many of them... but even so there are a lot of magic users that don't want to fight, they only want peace.'

Arthur blinked for a moment. 'They want peace, but magic is evil right?' He said those words, but in his mind he knew his words weren't true.

The old man shook his head and looked around, making sure no one could hear them. 'It isn't magic that is evil, the persons that use it decides if it will be good or bad... I know your father told you different, but I still hope that you will understand.'

'Thank you for telling me.' Arthur said, he had a lot to think about. He looked out of the window, seeing that it was already dark outside. 'I have to get some rest.'

Gaius nodded and Arthur left, wandering through the castle halls. He may had told the physician he would rest, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now, he had to much to think about.

His feet brought him to the lower parts of the castle, he sighed and decided to go to his room. He had only set one step when he heard a loud scream. He covered his ears, but it sounded like it was inside his head, then he heard a stern voice. _'Come to me!' _

Arthur stared confused around, there was no one there, again he heard the voice. _'Young Pendragon, come to me!'_

He didn't know if he should trust the voice, but he was almost drawn to it, so he followed it, walking further down the castle. Arthur was really amazed, he had never been in this area, he didn't even know this place existed.

'Welcome to my home.' The voice suddenly said and Arthur jumped up in shock, carefully he walked further into a large cave. He's eyes widened, not because of the enormous cave, but the creature that lived in it. He stood eye to eye with a dragon.

Arthur immediately reached for his sword and the dragon let out a loud laugh. 'Do you really think you are able to defeat me with a _sword_?'

Arthur blinked and stared at his sword, he had to admit it's kind of idiot to think that he could defeat a mighty dragon with only a sword. 'Ehmm... I guess not... Why did you call me?' The last he said trying to sound strong, but deep inside he was really scared.

The large dragon let out a soft growl, causing Arthur to set one step back in shock. 'I called you because I'm not able to reach Emrys.'

The prince didn't know anyone by that name, did the dragon try to trick him? _'Stay sharp Arthur, you shouldn't trust a dragon.'_ He gulped. 'Who is Emrys?'

'The other side of the coin.'

'What?' Arthur frowned, he really didn't understand the dragon's words.

And so the large dragon let out a sigh. 'Of course you don't know of the prophecy... You're destined to become the once and future king and together with Emrys you will create Albion and return magic back to these lands.'

The blond looked stunned, he knew he would once be king after his father died, but he didn't know there was a prophecy about him... but should he really trust a dragon, a creature of magic. He slowly backed away, trying to leave the cave. The dragon noticed, but didn't do anything, just stared at the king. Arthur started to run when he reached the path, while in his head he heard the dragon speak to him. _'Find Emrys, he's the other side of the coin!'_

Arthur ran directly to his room, his heart was beating fast, his mind rushing over everything that had happened. He now knew for certain he wouldn't sleep that night.

xxx

'Merlin, Merlin, play with us!' The raven looked up when he heard one of the children shout and he laughed at them. They ran to him and looked with big begging eyes at him, how they loved to play with him.

He rolled his eyes. 'Fine, what do you want to do?' He wasn't even finished talking when they dragged him with them to a clearing on the side of the camp.

'Use your magic!' One of the little boys shouted, oh how they loved his magic.

Merlin grinned and rolled up his sleeves, before speaking soft words. The flowers around him started to grow and the colours were much brighter then they should have been. The children's screams were filled with joy and they shouted for more and so Merlin did. He created bright lights, let them burst out in small pieces, creating sparkles, calling animals to him and whatever the little druids could think of, the children loved it.

After a lot of magic, really a lot, he sat down, refusing the children's begging voices. He let himself fall backwards in the grass, listening to the children playing around him.

He began to drift off, sleep taking over his mind, until suddenly someone jumped on him. Merlin screamed in shock and pushed the person of him, he searched for his breath, before glaring at the other. The brunette grinned at him.

He heard the children giggle at them, they really liked the taller man. Merlin smiled, deciding to take revenge and he jumped on the other, pushing the other's bigger body against the ground and lying on top of him. 'Gwaine you big idiot!'

'Oh, come on Merly, I just though I should try out your reflexes... I guess we all agree you lost!' The last Gwaine asked the kids and they all nodded.

Merlin let out a sigh, he liked the taller man, the man was probably his best friend, but Gwaine just loved to play pranks on everyone. The raven laughed remembering how those tricks not always worked the way Gwaine wanted, multiply times the brunette had been enchanted by one of the druids because he scared them. He was glad that half a year ago Gwaine had decided to travel with them.

'Okay Gwaine, I lost!' Merlin had to admit to his friend, Gwaine still lying under Merlin grinned when his friend admitted it and rolled over, changing positions with the raven, so he lay on top of Merlin.

'So what's my prize?' Gwaine asked, his eyes filled with pure joy, how he loved this kind of things.

The raven rolled with his eyes. 'This.' He answered, whispering soft words and Gwaine flew of him and through the air. The brunette landed with a loud moan and the children jumped up and down in excitement, they loved the games between the two man.

Merlin leaned over the man, Gwaine glared at him, still a hint of joy could be seen in his eyes. 'I guess I win.' They both laughed.

The druid let himself fall down next to his friend. 'I heard you encountered the great prince of Camelot.' Gwaine said with a smirk.

Merlin nodded remembering the prince, there was something about the blond that he didn't understand, as if he should know him. 'Yeah, what do you know of him.' He knew Gwaine had traveled through many lands and cities.

Gwaine leaned back. 'I heard he's a real prat, but I guess that isn't strange seeing who his father is.'

Gwaine really hated nobleman, he said they were all just selfish. 'Would you have done the same thing as Devin?'

The brunette frowned. 'Don't know... I understand why he wanted to kill him, but I'm not a druid so I'm not sure. What I know is that Uther would probably kill a lot of people to get his revenge for his son's dead.'

'Is Uther really such a monster as everyone says.'

Gwaine nodded with a sad face. 'He kills many innocent people, people that are accused of sorcery most of the times don't even get a trail.'

Merlin sighed, he had heard how many people had died by the king's hands. He looked at the children, how he hoped they would never have to see something like that. He heard Gwaine groan next to him. 'What's wrong?'

'I'm hungry!' He shouted and Merlin grinned.

'Fine, let's go back and see if we can get something.' Gwaine smiled and jumped up, almost running back to the camp and Merlin and the children followed him, an amused smile over Merlin's lips.


	3. Guests

_**A/N: I'm so proud, already the next chapter. Even I'm curious about how this story is going to end, by most of my stories I know how I want a story to go, but by this one I only had an idea, so we will see. I have to say my last chapter was not great, hope this one is better. Enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Merlin walked back to the camp, he and Lisa had been gathering herbs and the night began to set. Reaching the camp they noticed a lot of commotion by the others. Merlin and Lisa looked at each other, not understanding what was going on.

Before one of them could say anything, Gwaine ran to them. The brunette had a big grin on his face. 'You missed it!'

'Missed what?'

'There are visitors, other druids, but I don't know which group.' Merlin blinked, druid groups didn't meet very often and if they did then everyone knew it weeks before it would happen.

He saw Lisa frown. 'Did they wore some kind of mark?'

Gwaine shook his head. 'Not as far as I saw them, but they went into Cornelius tent and didn't came out.'

Lisa nodded and they walked further into the camp, the two druids put their collected herbs away and they sat down around one of the campfires. Eve gave all of them some food and they listened to what the others had to say.

'What do you think they are doing here?' Eve asked her voice filled with excitement.

Devin glared at the tent, before answering. 'They look like warriors or something like that.' He then turned to Gwaine. 'What do you think?'

The brunette frowned. 'They looked like they could hold themselves in a fight.'

'How many are there?'

'Five, three men and two women, all on horses.' Devin said.

Merlin frowned and stirred through the food on his plate, they all went silent for a while.

One hour later, it was dark outside, but the fires lit up the whole camp. Merlin and Gwaine sat around the fire, the others had left, doing who knows what. Both men looked up when they heard the sound of canvas and they saw the visitors coming out. Cornelius followed them, the older man looked worried.

Merlin and Gwaine looked at each other, knowing something was wrong. They walked to two boys and Cornelius leaned to them. 'Can the two of you find some food for them.' Merlin nodded and stood up, Gwaine followed him.

Merlin decided that he should gather some plats, while Gwaine brought them their food. He leaned forward, searching through a chest, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up, bumping his head against the side of the chest and he turned around. He saw one of the strangers standing behind him, a woman with long blond hair, her ice blue eyes were cold, Merlin just didn't saw any kindness in them.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' She said while looking curious at him.

'Oh... ehmm... I'm fine, don't worry.' He smiled at her while rubbing his head.

She only smiled back and placed her hand on his arm, a cold feeling spread through his arm and he shivered, backing away from her touch. He saw how her eyes widened, an dark grin spread over her lips. 'Tell me your name, boy.'

'...Merlin.' He had a bad feeling about the woman.

'Merlin.' She repeated to herself and offered him her hand. 'I'm Alice.' How he didn't want to touch her again, but he gulped and shook her hand. This time her touch didn't feel cold, painful, but it also didn't feel right. 'So how is your magic?'

'Ehmm... good, I guess.' He answered her, but before he could say more he felt arms grab him from behind. He looked up at his father, who was taller then him, the man looked with angry eyes at the woman.

'Could I ask you what you're doing?' His father's voice sounded cold.

The woman lifted her brow. 'He's your son?' His father didn't answer. 'I was just curious, is there something wrong with a simple conversation?'

'Just go back to Cornelius.' Balinor almost growled at her and pushed the plates in her arms, before dragging Merlin away with him.

His father face was covered in anger and Merlin just didn't understand. 'Dad?'

The man stopped and turned around, facing his son. 'Did she do something to you?' The raven blinked for a moment and instinctively reached for the place on his arm she had touched, his father's face paled and he grabbed Merlin's arm, rolling his sleeve up. His eyes widened when he saw a red hand shaped spot on his pale skin. His father hissed, his eyes darkened.

'What did she do?' Merlin asked, his voice shaking.

Balinor grabbed the raven's cheek. 'Just don't come close to her and those others.' Merlin slowly nodded, he had already decided himself that he wouldn't do that. 'Go to your mother, she's probably worried by now.' The rave nodded again and went away.

xxx

Balinor watched until he was sure his son was back in their tent and turned around. She shouldn't have done that to his son. The anger in his heart rose even more when he saw them sitting around the fire, it was a hand that stopped him from storming at them. He looked to the side, seeing Cornelius staring at him with a sad smile on his face. 'Don't do it.'

'Do you know what she has done to Merlin?!' Balinor hissed back.

The elder sighed. 'She tried to still his energy, right?' Balinor nodded, his fists clenched together. 'What happened when she did it?'

Balinor gulped. 'It didn't work.' He whispered.

Cornelius eyes widened for a moment, before turning soft. 'So we were right, he really is Emrys.' Merlin's father looked nervous around. 'Only Emrys would be able to resist that kind of magic.'

'He's not ready for it yet.'

Cornelius sighed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'They already expect Emrys to be with us and Alice probably has realised it by now.'

'We can't let him go with them, they would try to use him as a weapon!' Balinor knew what Alice would try, she was a cold woman and he feared for his son, in his heart vowing that he would protect the younger man.

'Don't worry, I would never allow them to take him away, he's not ready for war yet, but maybe now is the time for him to know.'

Balinor let out a frustrating growl, how he knew Cornelius' words were right, but still he just didn't want it. '… fine... you're right, but not now, we need time to explain everything to him.'

The older druid nodded. 'Yes, but Balinor.' He looked a bit helplessly at him. 'They try to create an army, they want to attack Camelot.'

Balinor sighed, that was indeed something that she would do. 'And they want Emrys' help?' Cornelius nodded. 'We just have to deny it for now, I will ask Gwaine to watch over Merlin.'

xxx

Arthur walked through the castle, his mind still by everything that had happened. How he wanted to see that boy again, ask him the questions that where in his mind.

'Arthur.' He turned around hearing his name and stared in Morgana's face. She looked worried at him. 'Is something wrong?'

Should I tell her the truth? She probably would understand him. He looked around, seeing if someone was close enough to listen to their conversation, was it worth the risk? 'I have to tell you something.' He whispered to her and then dragged her to his room.

He sat down on his bed and she in one of his chairs. 'You dragged me all around the castle, so now tell me!'

He gulped, still not sure if he should tell her. 'Did you know what I had to do yesterday?'

She lifted her brow. 'Searching for druids, right? I still think it's barbaric to hunt them down like animals... but why do you ask?'

'Ehmm... I told my father that I didn't find any druids, but I did, one of them healed me.'

Morgana's eyes shined, she had a warm look in her eyes and leaned closer to him. 'I'm so proud of you now!' He rolled his eyes. 'I'm glad that you didn't do it, but why do you tell it to me?'

He bit his lip. 'There was something about the boy that healed me, as if I should know him.'

'Do you know why you felt like that?' She asked, but he shook his head. 'Then you should ask him.'

'How do you want me to do that? I don't know where there camp is, or if they are still there and... when he healed me he didn't even know who I was.'

'Hmm...' Was Morgana's only reply, she frowned as if she didn't know what to do, but eventually said. 'I think you should just search for him and ask, if you don't do it then you will never know.'

'Uther will never allow me to go.'

An evil smile spread over Morgana's face. 'Let me take care of that.'

A bad feeling spread through Arthur's mind, but he just had to see the boy again, so he let his sister do what she was good at, manipulating people.

xxx

'Stop following me!' Merlin shouted, irritation clearly filled his voice. He looked at Gwaine, the man had been following him for the whole morning.

'Ah, but Merly.' The brunette said with a pouting face.

'Why are you even following me?'

Gwaine face turned serious, something that didn't happen very often. 'Your dad and Cornelius asked me.'

Merlin threw his arms in the air and let out a frustrating sigh. 'Why do they always give me a babysitter?'

The brunette walked to him and placed his hands on the raven's shoulders. 'They looked really worried when they asked me, did something happen yesterday?'

Merlin bit on his lip. 'I think that Alice woman used some kind of magic on me, but dad didn't explain it to me.'

'They told me to look out for them, I think they want something from you, do you know what?'

The raven looked surprised at his friend, what could they possibly want from him? 'I don't know, nothing that I can think about.' They went silent for a moment, both not knowing what to say. 'Uhmm... shouldn't we go further and search for the herbs on the list?'

Gwaine's normal grin spread over his face again and he nodded. 'Yeah.'

They walked further, both saying nothing to the other. Merlin started to think about his father, the man was why to protective of him, he should ask him about it when they would return.

Suddenly Gwaine stopped, his arm pressed against Merlin's chest, causing the raven to also stop. Merlin looked shocked at his friend, the brunette's was focused on something, his other arm reached for his sword. 'What's wrong?' He whispered.

Gwaine didn't look at him when answering. 'Horses.' He pulled the raven with him, but he was to late, two horses came into view and Gwaine immediately stopped, pulling the raven behind him.

Merlin blinked when he recognized one of the riders, he would recognize the blond everywhere. The other rider was a beautiful black haired woman. He saw that Arthur also recognized him, the prince eyes wide with a bit of fear in them and the blond stopped in front of them.

'What do you want?' Gwaine almost hissed at the prince.

The blond blinked in surprise and came of his horse. 'Ehmm... I wanted to speak with Merlin.' The man sounded nervous.

Merlin felt Gwaine reach for him, making sure that they had contact. 'Why?' Merlin could hear in the brunette's voice that he was scared.

Then the black haired girl came of her horse and hit the prince on his head, before turning to them. 'I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare the two of you. Arthur want to thank Merlin for healing him.'

'Uhmm... you're welcome.' He really didn't know what to say in response.

She wanted to walk to him, but stopped seeing Gwaine's reaction and she pouted at them. 'We don't mean bad, we were just curious why you did it, I mean you didn't even know Arthur.'

Merlin felt his cheeks turn red. 'Yeah, but he was hurt... and he looked kind of nice, I just couldn't let him die...'

Arthur gulped. 'Thanks for doing that... do you regret it?I mean now you know I'm the prince.'

The raven shook his head. 'I don't regret it.'

The prince nervously looked at the raven haired girl and offered his hand to Merlin. 'I haven't probably introduced myself yet, I'm prince Arthur Pendragon.'

Merlin wanted to walk to him, but was stopped by Gwaine. 'It can be a trick.'

He saw the black haired girl's face lit up in anger. 'How many times do you want us to say that we don't want to hurt you two?'

'You can say it as many times as you want, but I won't trust you. You're just selfish nobility.'

'We're not!' Arthur shouted.

But the woman smiled. 'Sometimes you're, Arthur.' The blond glared at her and Merlin couldn't help but smile.

'Fine, sometimes I'm selfish, but that's not the point now. I want to ask you if we have met somewhere before, besides the time that you saved my live.'

Why did the blond ask the same question as was in his mind, but he was sure that the had never met before in their lives. 'We have never met, but...'

'But what?'

He looked nervously at Gwaine and then back at the prince. 'It feels as if we have.'

The blond gaped at him, so he thought the same. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

xxx

_**A/N: Picking herbs? Uhmm... I really had no other ideas :P. **_


	4. Old friends

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I kind of had a writer's block for this one. So what will happen between Merlin and Arthur, will they understand the other's feelings and will they overcome their differences to create Albion? And what will become of the attack planned on Camelot? I hope I will give you guys the next chapter sooner. So enjoy!**_

xxx

Arthur stared nervously at the raven, both staying silent and it was Morgana who broke through it. 'I still haven't introduced myself, I'm Morgana.'

He saw how Merlin blushed. 'Hello... I'm Merlin, but you knew that already.'

The brunette next to the boy sighed and shook his head. 'Gwaine.'

Arthur rolled his eyes seeing Morgana's face, she was clearly curious about them, she looked at the brunette with her wide curious eyes. 'So are you also a druid?'

Gwaine shook his head again. 'No, just traveling with them.' He glared at Arthur, maybe there was less hatred in his voice, but the brunette clearly still didn't like him. The man turned to the smaller raven. 'We should go back.'

Arthur's eyes widened, he still wanted to know more, but before he could say anything Merlin replied. 'But Gwaine-.'

'No Merlin, if your father finds out you talked to the prince of Camelot then he would kill me!' Gwaine shouted to the raven and Merlin bit his lip.

Arthur himself frowned, he knew that most magic people would hate him for what his father had done, but it still hurt to hear. Merlin sighed. 'Yeah... Guess that it's time for us to go.'

'Wait!' The prince said, before taking a step forward. 'Ehmm... I want to know you, can we meet again?'

The brunette's eyes darkened, but before he could react Merlin answered. 'I don't think that's a good idea... we live in such deferent worlds, your father would kill me and because of him my people hate your family.' The raven bit his lip, his eyes growing sad.

The blond nodded, he understood. He saw Morgana's face next to him turn into anger, he knew that she hated the way his father looked at magic and she opened her mouth. 'But-.'

'No, its fine, he's right.' He interrupted her.

Merlin gave him a sad smile and Gwaine started to drag him away, but before the brunette had set more than a few steps he froze on the spot and his eyes grew wide with fear, Merlin behind him did the same and Arthur turned to where they were looking. He saw a older man rushing towards them, sword in his hand and instinctively he reached for his own.

Arthur wanted to pull for the two men back, but was too late, the man had already reached them, but instead of attacking the two boys he pulled them behind his back and pointed his sword at the prince's chest.

Merlin gasped and grabbed the man's arm, pulling the sword away from the prince. 'Dad, don't!'

Arthur blinked in surprise, that man was Merlin's father, now he looked closer they indeed looked like each other, but the older man's face showed traces of an dark and difficult life, while his son was still the innocence himself. The man hissed back. 'He's a Pendragon.' He then turned back to the blond. 'Stay away from them, a Pendragon like you isn't welcome!'

'I... I only wanted to thank him.' The man took a quick look back at the raven before turning back to Arthur.

It was Morgana that responded back. 'Arthur's right, we don't want to do any harm to your people.'

The men let out a soft growl, clearly not calmed by her words. 'I would love to believe that, but I should know better than that. I have trusted a Pendragon before and I still regret doing it.'

Arthur blinked, that man had known his father, or at least worked for him. 'What happened?'

the man narrowed his eyes. 'Just another story of betrayal... one of the many I have to say.' He let out a sigh. 'I hope for the people that you look more like your mother then your father, she was a good woman.'

Arthur's eyes widened, that man knew his mother? 'You knew my mom?' He felt his heart skip a beat, his father never talked about her, but from Gaius he knew that she was a kind and warm woman, the physician was the only one that ever told him about her.

The older man's eyes softened, something of regret could be seen in them. 'Yes, but that was a long time ago... you have her eyes.' He rubbed through his grey hair. 'We are going, but... I have to warn you, soon Camelot will be under attack.'

It was then that Arthur's instincts took over, his mind sharp by those last words. 'Camelot is going to be attacked, when, by who?'

'That I won't say, I have already told you more then I should. Merlin, Gwaine we're going!'

Arthur looked stunned at the man, before realizing that for a druid he had already told him more then he should have. 'Thank you... can I at least know your name.'

The man stopped and turned around, his eyes still questioning if he should tell him. 'Balinor, my name is Balinor.' It where his last words and he dragged the two boys with him, Merlin looked back while being pulled away, his lips forming the word 'Goodbye'. Arthur did the same, still longing to know more of the raven, but his mind was already filled with so much questions.

'Arthur?' Morgana tenderly asked, worry clearly showed itself in her voice. 'You okay?'

He was shocked by her words. 'Uhmm... yeah, we have to go back and warn my father.' She slowly nodded and they too headed home.

xxx

Arthur walked with a stern pace through the castle, he was still frustrated by the conversation he had with his father, those many questions and of course how he knew about the attack, Arthur had to lie, he could never tell him about Balinor.

He stopped in front of Gaius' chambers, he hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door and stepping inside. The physician smiled at him, the man was working on one of his many potions, it was currently a dark green liquid. 'Can I have a moment with you?'

'Of course my dear boy.' Gaius said while putting the potion away and sitting down at the table. The prince sat down in front of his older friend, nervously he opened his mouth, but was cut off. 'Let me guess, you went to see Merlin?' Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and Gaius took that as a yes. 'And you found him.'

'Yes I did... I went together with Morgana.' This actually surprised the older man. 'We had a talk, about him healing me, he said he didn't regret it... but what really surprised me was when I met his father, that had man lived in Camelot.'

The physician frowned. 'There were many magic users in Camelot before the great purge... what is it?'

Arthur looked confused at the man before realizing that his face was twisted in a sad frown. 'I... It's just that... Gaius he said that knew my mother.'

Gaius leaned closer towards the prince. 'What was his name?!'

'Balinor.' What happened next made Arthur look stunned at his older friend, the man's eyes widened, while tears appeared in his eyes. Gaius leaned back, his hands placed on his face. '... Gaius... did you know him?'

The man didn't say anything, but Arthur saw tears running beneath his hands. It was a while before Gaius finally pulled his hands away and he took a deep breath. 'Balinor...' The name sounded rough. 'was a good friend of mine, we studied magic together, I eventually stopped practicing it, but he didn't.'

'What happened to him, he said that he was betrayed by my father.'

Gaius closed his eyes for a moment. 'I think you could say that he was... but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell it to you.'

The blond lifted his eyebrow. 'It has never stopped you before.'

The physician laughed. 'I guess you're right... don't tell you father that I told you... Your father had asked him to bring the last living dragon to Camelot.' Arthur looked stunned at him, did he mean the dragon in the cave beneath Camelot. 'Yes, a dragon... Balinor was the last living dragonlord and he did what Uther had asked him. Uther said that he wanted to make peace with it, because it was the last of its kind, but he locked the dragon away in a cave beneath the castle... After that he wanted to arrest Balinor, I helped him fled across the borders to a friend of mine, but... Uther still went after him, I always thought that they were dead, killed by Uther's hands.'

'Oh.' Was Arthur's only word, after what Gaius had told him he understood the hatred the man had for him and still... Balinor had warned him. He looked Gaius in the eyes. 'And... and did he know my mother?'

'Yes... they were close friends since they were little. Balinor followed your mom to Camelot when she went to live with your father. After her dead he broke down and your father probably used that to convince Balinor to do what he wanted him to do.' The older man stared sad in front of him, his eyes far away as if they remembered old memories.

The prince felt sick, that man had been his mother's best friend, Balinor could have been like an uncle to him and then... what his father had done, he felt terrible only thinking about it. 'I...' He started but didn't finish what he wanted to say.

'Arthur?' The blond looked up at the physician. 'You said... you said that Merlin was his son, do you know who his mother was.' Arthur shook his head and Gaius sighed. 'At least he has a son, it was what he always had wanted... will you see them again?'

'Probably not.' Gaius took his head in his hands and Arthur stood up, knowing their conversation had ended. 'goodbye.' The older man didn't reply and Arthur turned around, leaving the man alone.

xxx

'Dad?' He asked softly when his father sat down in their tent, the man didn't look up. 'You knew Arthur's mother, Camelot's queen.'

There was a long pause before his father answered. 'Yes... she was a good friend of me back at Camelot.' Merlin knew what had happened between his father and Uther, but knew nothing more than the basics.

He sat down next to his father, his hand on the older man's shoulder. 'There is going to be an attack on Camelot?'

Balinor looked tired at him. 'Yes, but don't tell the others. Alice came to ask if we wanted to join their army, Cornelius refused, but if some of the younger men knew about it then they would join them.'

'Alice is a murderer, isn't she?' Ever since she touched him he felt as if she was like the dead itself, a murderer, someone who would kill in cold blood.

'Yes.' Balinor brushed his son's head. 'I traveled with them for some time, but when I realized what she was I left.'

Merlin gulped, he had never imagined him, his own father, as a murderer, a protector yes, but not a murderer. 'Have you killed?'

'Yes...' It was not more than a whisper, but strong enough to shock the raven. The older man pulled his son against him. 'Don't become like me...' He sighed. 'But there are still things I have to explain to you, about our family's heritage.' Merlin frowned, his father never talked about his family. 'I, just like my father, am a dragonlord and after I die you will inherit my powers.' A dragonlord, his father was a dragonlord! He was scared, but at the same time he was curious, it sounded right.

'Tell me more.'

His father gave him a sad smile, before he started to talk, explain what it was to be a dragonlord and a promise to learn him everything he knew.

xxx

'That will never work!' The tall blond almost shouted at Alice. Jason was a great fighter, but his sneaking skills were the greatest in all the lands, but still he could panic about the smallest things.

But she remained calm, of course she know they had to make a plan, they needed the boy, even when he was still weak. Those idiots should have trained him to kill, murderer the Pendragon's, to take over Camelot, but they just wanted to deny who the boy was. 'You don't have to shout, we will get the boy on our side.'

'Yes, Alice's plans always work!' Emma's joyful voice shouted, how you wouldn't think that she was able to fight for herself, but she incredible with the bow.

'Yes my dear, but I'm afraid we have to trick him, he has a soft heart.'

'I will harden him.' Anton proclaimed, his muscular build was something to fear, together with his enormous hammer he almost looked like a giant and some even say he was one.

'That would be a stupid idea, you will only break him.' Rolf replied, the man was silent and to Alice's opinion way to boring, but he was a great sorcerer and followed orders perfectly. She knew he was right.

'First we have to get him away from his protectors, which probably will be a rather difficult task. That brunette seemed to be a good fighter and I know that Balinor is one of the best, so...' She stopped and her eyes started to shine devilishly, she had the perfect plan.


	5. Fears

_**A/N: Hey everyone, the next chapter of the story. It took me somewhat longer then I wanted, but here it is. I'm not completely happy about this chapter, but I guess it has to do. Enjoy.**_

xxx

'My lord, Sir Hadewin is here to see you.' Leon announced to the king, Uther looked up, straight at the younger man's face and smiled.

'Let him in.' The knight nodded and turned around, opening the door for the noble.

Sir Hadewin walked inside, the man looked worried at the king and Uther frowned. 'What's wrong my friend?' He trusted the man, his old friend was part of his most trusted council, Hadewin had been with him even before the great purge.

'I have heard of a druid campsite.'

This drew the king's attention, druids, even the word sounded dirty in his mind, users of magic, Uther could feel the anger rise in his chest. 'Where?!'

The corners of Hadewin's lips curled up a bit. 'I fear in the area the prince had searched through.'

Uther frowned, it wasn't something for Arthur to miss a campsite, he was one of the best hunters. 'Arthur must have missed it.'

'I fear not my lord.' The older man said with a calm voice.

'What do you mean?' What did Hadewin mean? Even Arthur could make mistakes, not that he should make them, but he would scold the prince for that later later.

'The druids in that camp are known to use dark magic, I fear that one of them has enchanted the prince.'

Uther jumped up, who dared to use magic on his son, his only son, his heir. 'Those dirty sorcerers!' Oh, how he wanted to cut their throats, they already committed a great sin by using magic, but using magic on his Arthur, unforgivable! 'Leon!' He shouted and immediately the knight ran in, his sword in hand. 'Put your sword down!'

'But my lord-.'

'Silence, I need you to gather the knights.' The king hissed through his teeth.

Leon blinked for a moment, before asking. 'May I ask why?'

'To hunt down a group of druids.' He said, himself not hearing the madness in his voice. 'And I want them all dead!'

The knight's eyes grew wide, but he nodded. 'Then I will get the prince and-.'

'Arthur isn't going, those dirty sorcerers have enchanted him when he went on patrol.' Leon's lips formed the word 'Oh'. 'Hurry.' The man turned around and almost ran away.

Hadewin who had been silent for the whole time turned to the king. 'You have done well sire. Those druids have to be exterminated.' He smiled at the king. 'You have to excuse me, my other duties need my attention.'

'Of course, of course!' Uther shouted with a smile. 'I thank you for the information.' Hadewin bowed and left the room.

The king sat back down in his throne, his mind still filled with rage. _'At least I know that I can trust my friend.'_

xxx

The older man rushed through the lower part of town and sneaked through the gates. He headed into the woods, his robes flowing behind him, an evil grin spread over his face. He stopped in the middle of a small clearing, clearly searching for something, or someone.

'Did it work?' A voice asked and the man turned his head to the side, seeing a man leaning against the tree.

'My plans never fail, now turn me back.' The other man laughed and lifted his hand, he spoke the words and his eyes turned gold. An bright light spread over the older man and when it was lifted instead of an old man, a young woman stood in his place. The blond woman smiled and her ice blue eyes stared devilishly at her friend. 'It won't take long before or plan can go on.'

'Good, then let's go back to the others, I have still a lot to prepare for his arrival.'

xxx

'Arthur?' The prince stopped and turned around, a smile spread over his face seeing his friend, but immediately turned in a worried grimace. Leon ran to him, the man panted and looked with wide worried eyes at him, Arthur was shocked when the brunette suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

'What!' Arthur hissed back, worried by his friend's action.

Leon's eyes softened. 'He said that... he said that you were enchanted.'

'Why would you think that and who said it!'

Leon blinked in surprise for a moment, before releasing the prince's shoulders. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.' He wanted to turn away, but Arthur stopped him.

'You already started this, now I want to know what is going on.' Arthur placed his hands in his side.

The knight looked around, making sure that no one was listening to them. 'Sir Hadewin told your father about a druid camp, the man said that they had used magic on you.'

Arthur's eyes widened in panic, his mind rushed to the raven, he was sure that he wasn't enchanted by anyone and even if that was the truth then Hadewin shouldn't have known it, something was definitely wrong. 'What... what's going to happen now?'

'You father had ordered me to gather the knights and kill everyone in the camp.' The last the knight said while he almost whispered and Arthur could see that he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to kill those women and children.

So many things rushed through Arthur's mind, he couldn't let anything happen to Merlin or his family, he had healed him, without the boy he would have been dead. He looked at Leon. 'Don't... don't kill them, I... you can't tell my father about this, I trust you... I indeed met a druid was I was out there, but he didn't try to hurt me, he healed me after I was attacked by those bandits.'

'You're sure?'

The blond nodded. 'I'm sure.'

'Then.' He gulped and looked at the prince. 'I trust you, but I can't go against my orders...' Arthur opened his mouth to comment, but was stopped by the brunette. 'we're leaving now, so if you're quick then maybe you can warn them in time.'

The prince's eyes lit up and he grinned at his friend. 'Thank you.' He took a few steps before turning around again. 'I promise you that I will explain everything to you.' He then ran off.

xxx

Merlin looked nervously around, he had the feeling that something was terribly wrong, but what, that was the big question. He let out a sigh and clothed himself. He thought about the night before, he and his father had a long talk, about his family and what he would eventually become, but still he felt as if the older man still held secrets for him that he should know.

He heard the tent open and turned around, a smile spread over his face seeing his mother standing in the opening. 'Merlin, I was just searching for you.' She came to him and smiled at him. 'Sweetie, you have to drink this.'

He blinked at her for a moment, _'Sweetie?'_ She never called him that and he would never have imagined her to call him that. He then turned to the bottle she held in her hand, it was filled with a purple coloured liquid. 'What is it?'

'It's medicine against the cold, it's spreading and I don't want you to get sick.'

He frowned, as far as he knew nobody was sick. 'But-.'

'Please don't be difficult Merlin!' She almost hissed at him and he looked shocked at her. 'I still have other thing to do.' She pulled the cork out of the bottle and pushed it in his hands. 'Drink up.'

He gulped, but did what she asked. The liquid tasted strange, but Merlin couldn't place what it was, some kind of berry he guessed. He returned the bottle to his mother and she turned back without saying anything else. When her back was pointed towards him her lips curled up in pleased grin.

xxx

Merlin jumped when he heard screams, his mind alert and he rushed outside, but before he had set a step outside he bumped into someone, tumbling to the ground and he groaned when his head hit the earth. A pair of strong hands immediately lifted him up and he stared at two wide eyes. 'Merlin, get up, it isn't save here!' Gwaine grabbed his hand and pulled his friend with him.

The raven blinked in shocked for a moment before asking. 'What's happening?'

The brunette didn't look back. 'We're under attack, knights of Camelot.' Gwaine let out a soft growl. 'That brat must have talked!'

Merlin stopped, causing both men to stumble and Gwaine glared at him. Merlin just couldn't let his friends be hunted down by those murderers, he heard their screams. 'We should help the others!'

'Do you think that you can defeat them?' The man shouted at Merlin.

'It's better than doing nothing!'

'I'm not going to put you in danger! I'm sure that your father can handle it himself, he instructed me to get you out of here.'

Merlin stared at him before anger rose in his heart. 'So my dad asked, why does everyone thinks I need a babysit?!'

'Merlin, this is not the time to discuss that! We have to get out of here, before they find us.' The brunette looked with a stern expression at the raven and Merlin sighed while running away with Gwaine.

Merlin couldn't help looking back, trying to figure out what was happening to the others, he feared for their lives. 'Gwaine, can we stop?' Gwaine didn't say anything, but did what the raven asked of him and he turned around. 'What will we do now?'

'Just wait... are you feeling okay, you look rather pale.' The brunette looked worriedly at him.

he raven sighed, he indeed felt rather tired, but that was probably because of the time and everything that had happend. 'I'm not sure... but I will be fine.' He tried to give the brunette a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite work.

Gwaine placed his hands on Merlin's cheeks. The raven smiled at him, but immediately the smile dropped, his eyes grew wide and he saw Gwaine tell him something, but he didn't hear, instead everything turned black.

xxx

Arthur drove through the woods, his mind filled with worry for the raven haired boy. He tried to look for familiar places and drove further, but how was he able to know where they were, he hadn't been to their camp.

But he didn't had to search for long, he heard angry screams and stopped. His eyes widened when he recognized one of the voices, he jumped of his horse and ran towards them, holding his sword in his hand, ready to fight.

His eyes widened seeing Gwaine kneeling down on the ground, a body in his arms that Arthur immediately recognized as the raven, fear spreading through his mind seeing the young man's limp body, four hooded figures stood in front of them. 'Give us the boy!' The hooded figure in the front shouted, the voice was clearly that of a woman.

'Never!' Gwaine growled, holding his arms protectively around the younger man.

It was then that Arthur ran forward, standing in front of the two boys, he heard the brunette gasp in shock behind him. 'I won't allow you to hurt them!' He then turned quickly to Gwaine. 'Merlin?' He asked with a fear filled voice.

'I don't know, he just blacked out.' Arthur nodded and turned back.

'Ah, our dear prince.' The woman said, her voice was dark. 'Great of you to visit us, now we don't have to come to you,' He could see her almost laugh. 'but first we need the boy!' She charged forward and was soon followed by the other three, Arthur readied himself to defend. Gwaine stood next to him, his own sword in his hand, both boys protecting the raven with their bodies.

The sound of metal against metal was heard when Arthur's sword clashed against the woman's. He could feel the strength of his attacker, he was stunned by the power and then he pushed his attacker backwards. In the corner of his eye he could see the brunette holding stand against his attackers.

Arthur then let himself fall to the side when a arrow cut the side of his head, he felt blood drip down his face and onto his neck. He blinked in shock for a moment before turning his head to the archer, he immediately reached for the small knife in his pocket and threw it to hooded figure. He then held his sword up, blocking another attack against him, a shout of pain informed him that his attack on the archer was successful and he could focus on the woman. Arthur pushed the other's sword away and rolled over so he could stand up.

Gwaine screamed and Arthur turned around to see him, the brunette lay on the ground, his head bleeding, Arthur feared for the brunette's life, but knew he couldn't help him. The blond shouldn't have turned his back to his attacker, the shaft of someone's sword hit his head and he fell to the ground. He quickly turned around and faced his attacker, one pair of cold blue eyes looked at him, they showed pure joy for what she was doing. She held her sword above his chest and he closed his eyes, but instead of feeling the cold metal pierce through his flesh he heard a loud scream.

He looked up, seeing Gwaine pushing the woman to the ground, his sword against her throat. Her hood had fallen off, showing her long blond hair and her pale scarred skin.

But Gwaine froze when a low manly voice spoke to them. 'Don't you dare to hurt her, otherwise he will get it.' Arthur turned around, his eyes wide with fear when he saw the largest of the hooded figures holding the unconscious Merlin in his arms, a knife pointed to the raven's throat.

Gwaine growled, but stood up. 'Let him go!'

The blond woman crawled away and stood up, rubbing her throat. 'If you want him to live then you will let us leave.'

The brunette looked at Arthur, asking him for what he should do. Arthur gulped, they couldn't win against the four of them, but he couldn't let them take Merlin away. 'I won't allow you to take him with you!' He hissed to them, his heart filled with anger.

The woman let out a soft growl of frustration. 'You stubborn brat.' He opened his mouth to response, but then was hit on the head from behind and everything turned black.


	6. You are

_**A/N: Next chapter! Okay a lot has happened in the last one, so how will it go on? I say sorry to everyone that updating my stories isn't going so fast (I try to do it at least once a week), but I had a really busy week. It also a bit of a shorter chapter than normal, but I wanted to end it were it now ends.**_

_**I also got the question of how old the characters are supposed to be in my story and I thought I could better answer it for all to see. Arthur is supposed to be around 18/19, Merlin is younger, 17, but I wanted to make him a bit childlike seeing how protective Balinor and the others were of him, Gwaine around 20/21 (not sure how old he is in the series, but I didn't want him to be too old) and Balinor, Hunith, Uther and Alice (Alice acts rather young) around 40-50. Hope that answers your question. **_

_**Enjou this chapter.**_

xxx

Dreams started to disappear from his mind, his mind slowly turning back to reality. He moaned when he felt his head, it hurt and he slowly opened his eyes. He lay on a soft mat. _'How did I get here?'_ He lifted himself up, looking at the three figures that sat around the camp, his eyes widening when he recognized them.

Alice turned around, hearing his movement and gave him a sad smile. 'You're awake.' She reached for him, but when she saw that he flinched away from her she stopped and tilted her head a little.

'Where am I, where's Gwaine!' He felt panic rise in his heart, not knowing were his friend was and he didn't trust her, not after what she had done to him.

The other woman in the group crawled to him, her arms she placed around him and he froze. 'You're save now.' She brushed her body against him.

'Wha... what do you mean?'

She looked with her big innocent eyes at him, but behind them he could see darkness, she was probably just as evil as Alice. A glare to the skinny man told him that he was the same as the women. He turned back to the brunette woman when she spoke to him again. 'The knights of Camelot, they killed your family.'

His eyes grew, in his mind fear and pain spread, his hands reaching for his lips. 'What?!'

'Just like Emma said, your family was killed.' Her cold eyes stared intense at him. 'The same goes for your friend, that brown haired man, they killed him before we could reach you.'

'You're lying!'

Then the soft sweet voice of Emma said. 'We're not.' She laid her hand on his cheek. 'You saw them attack the camp yourself, but you're save now, you can stay with me.'

He felt tears stream down his cheek, he closed his eyes, letting his head hang. A soft hand pushed him back, letting him lie on the mat and a blanket was pulled over him. 'Get some more sleep, tomorrow you will come with us, we will give you a new home.' He may not trust her, but still it felt save to be with other druids.

xxx

'Arthur, Arthur wake up!' He heard someone shout from very far away, but at the same time someone shook his body. He opened his eyes, blinking to see clearly and he saw Gwaine kneeling over him, his eyes showing pure worry and panic.

'Gwaine?'

'Arthur!' The brunette almost sounded relieved and the prince sat up. His eyes widening when he remembered what had happened, his eyes searching for the raven, who he knew wasn't there.

'Where's Merlin?!'

Gwaine bit his lip, backing away from the blond. 'They took him.'

'We have to save him!' He jumped up, but immediately let himself fall back when it felt as if his head was split in two. He grabbed it, letting out a groan of pain. 'My head...'

'Yeah, you were hit pretty hard.'

'Who where they?' Arthur turned his head up, looking in Gwaine's eyes. 'Did you know them?'

The brunette gulped. 'Something like that... I'm not sure about it, but what I understand is that they are druids from another group. They came to our camp to talk to our elder, but... their Leader, a woman named Alice seemed to be interested in Merlin, but I don't know why.' He shook his head in sadness. 'Merlin's father had asked me to watch over him, to make sure they didn't get to him, but I failed.'

Arthur frowned, he knew something about the raven was different, but he didn't see why the boy could interesting for that Alice woman. 'It isn't your fault, you would never have been able to win against the four of them.'

'They are with the five of them, one of them wasn't there.' Gwaine sighed. '... We have to tell Balinor, he will be able to get Merlin back.'

'What do you know about Balinor?' Arthur's mind flashing back to the conversation he had with Gaius.

The brunette frowned and looked confused at him. 'I'm not so long with those druids yet, but I know that he isn't a real druid, he was always a mystery to everyone.'

Arthur slowly nodded, so the man also kept secrets for his friends. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice how Gwaine's expression changed, anger spread over the brunette's face. The man then charged forward hitting the blond in the face. Arthur as stunned at he was, was knocked down, his hands he held instinctively in front of his face, blood dripping down his nose. 'Wha-.'

'Did you send those knights!' The brunette shouted, his face twisted in anger. 'You were the only one that knew we were here!' He then grabbed the prince by his collar, Arthur could clearly she the pure hatred in those eyes.

Arthur looked stunned at him. 'I... wasn't... didn't.' He blinked to get a grip of himself. 'I didn't betray you, I came to warn you, but I was too late.'

Gwaine looked him the eye, searching for the truth and narrowed his eyes. After a moment he let out a sigh and let Arthur go. 'Fine, I will trust you for now.'

Arthur straightened his shirt, it wasn't strange that Gwaine thought like that, he was the son of a murderer. His eyes traveled to the ground, searching for traces that the kidnappers could have left behind. 'We have to search for him.' The brunette nodded, understanding what the prince wanted and started to search for tracks.

And eventually it was Gwaine that shouted to him that he found them, Arthur joined him, looking relieved when he noticed that they were clearly visible, it wouldn't be difficult to follow them. He looked at the brunette, before asking. 'Do you have a horse?'

'Back at the camp, but if the knights are still there then...' He stopped, knowing that Arthur would understand what he was trying to say.

'My horse is not far from here, we will just share her.' Gwaine nodded and they ran back, Arthur's horse, as trained as she was, was still at the same spot as he had left her.

xxx

Merlin sat around the fire, stirring in his bowl, not able to eat. Alice kneeled down beside him and stared at him. Most of the time only one of two of them were in the camp, but Alice almost never left, always keeping a close eye on him 'You have to eat to hold your strength up.'

He looked at her and sighed. 'I'm not hungry... what will I do now?'

'Like I said yesterday, you will stay with us.' She said grinning at him.

He thought about what his father had told him, these people were murderers, warriors, nothing like him. 'But... but you kill people, I can't do that.' He mumbled to her, afraid to anger the cold woman.

She let out a frustrating sigh. 'We indeed kill people, but we do so to protect the others, because someone has to do it.' She told him in a fake sweet voice. 'I'm sure that you will get used to it, we will train you.'

His eyes widened, only the thought of killing people alone made him feel sick, he couldn't live the rest of his life with this kind of people. 'No, I can't!' He placed the bowl down and stood up. 'I thank you for saving my life, but... I just need to find a new place for myself to live, maybe I can get some work in a village or something like that.'

As fast as a snake she grabbed his arm, forcing him back down, her voice filled with frustration. 'You will stay with us!' She breathed one time deep. 'We know how strong your magic is, we need you to win this war!'

He looked helplessly at her. 'But I can't kill!' He pulled his arm out of her hand and wanted to walk away, but was stopped by Anton, the large man grabbed him around the torso and placed him back down by Alice, holding his hands on the boy.

Alice smiled at her large friend and leaned towards Merlin. 'You don't have a choice!' He felt his magic boil under his skin and released it, his eyes turning gold and throwing Alice and Anton away. He immediately stood up, giving them a quick look before running off. This was really wrong, he couldn't stay with them, but he just didn't know what they wanted from him.

But he didn't get far, two arms reached for him and pushed him down, his magic reaching out again, but before he could do anything a bottle was pressed against his lips, a cold liquid flowing inside. He tried to struggle out of the grip, but couldn't stop the liquid for going inside and eventually he screamed, the man that held him down was thrown of him. He immediately jumped up again, turning around and looking at Alice and Anton coming again at him, pure anger shown on the woman's face.

He reached for his magic, panic rising through his mind when he noticed that he couldn't bringing it up, it was still there, but he just couldn't grasp it. He felt strong arms push him down again, the larger druid standing over him. One of Alice's her hands grabbed him by the collar and Anton let go, hurrying to their still fallen comrade, but Merlin only looked at the blond woman.

'Never try that again!' She hissed at him and he tried to back away. 'We have suppressed your magic for now, I guess now you have to listen to what we have to say.' She briefly turned her head to her two friends. 'How is he?'

It was Rolf that answered for himself, his voice revealed the pain from the fall. 'I'm fine.'

She nodded in response, while letting go of Merlin's collar and turned back to him. 'It's better for both us and you when you just follow us.'

'I already said that I don't want to kill.' It was not more than a whisper.

'Did you know that your father held secrets for you.' He blinked at her, not sure if he should trust her or not, but more importantly if what she said was true. '... Did he tell you who you really are?'

_'Who I really am?'_ He was just Merlin, son of Balinor... did she mean him being the son of a dragonlord?

She grinned at his confusion. 'I'm talking about your real name... your real name is Emrys.'

'What?' He blinked at her, he knew Emrys was supposed to be the strongest warlock to ever live, but why did she say it was his name, he couldn't be that man, he wasn't strong enough. If they really thought that he was that man then it wasn't strange that they wanted him, Emrys was the one that would create Albion together with the once and future king. '... I'm not him.'

'You're.' She brushed his cheek. 'And that's why we need your help to defeat Uther, you will create Albion, a kingdom where we can all live in peace... you want peace, right?' He slowly nodded and she leaned further towards him, almost touching his face with her's. 'And you daddy knew who you were, but he didn't tell you. He wanted to keep you all for himself, letting the rest of us suffer even more, without knowing who Emrys was.'

'I... he...'

'He just didn't want you to be the mighty man that you could have become, but fear not, we will help you become him.'

No, he shouldn't listen to her, she was lying, his father only did what was best for him, but still... he should have told him, he had a right to know who he was. Some things became clear now, how protective they always were of him. He wanted to deny it, but he felt that he couldn't.

She saw how his mind started to change and added. 'But we have to work for that freedom and if that means we need to kill then we have to bear that sin.'

'I want peace... but I can't do something like that!'

She sighed, standing up and looking at her two friends. 'Look after him.' It was the last she said and the woman walked away.

When she had left he looked back at the two men. 'You should not anger her.' Was Anton's reaction and Merlin could only agree with what the man had said. Alice was not someone you wanted to oppose, but still he didn't want to be in her hands, he just couldn't kill innocent people.


	7. Camelot

_**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. As you may have already guessed, I'm kind of stuck with this story. I know what I want to do with it, but I'm just stuck. And besides that am I also busy with school. But even because of that it's a rather long chapter. I'm also not completely happy about the chapter, but besides that enjoy!**_

xxx

Merlin glared at the skinny man, he wasn't sure what that Rolf guy had put in that potion, but it was clearly not something good, he felt sick. A sigh left his lips, he wanted to go home... not that there was a home to go back too. He didn't even know how to get away, with his magic bond like that and his 'guards' around.

The thought of Gwaine spread in his mind, he missed his friend. He was devastated when he heard about his dead, but... he glanced once at the others around him, maybe it had been they that had killed his friend. They really wanted him and he had no doubt that they would kill to get to their goal.

He narrowed his eyes while looking at Rolf. First he had to do something about his situation. 'What was in that potion?'

The man looked up at him, scanning his face. 'You don't have to worry about that, I will give you the cure for it when we think you're ready.'

He sighed, 'so it won't wear off .' He closed his eyes and let his head hang, he felt so tired.

Then a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking up at a rather concerned looking Rolf. 'Is something wrong?'

Merlin glared at him and shock the hand off. 'Just leave me alone.'

The man let out a sigh and returned to his place by the campfire.

xxx

Arthur sighed, while looking up at the sky, it was almost dark and they should stop, but they couldn't stop now, right? Who knows how close they were in finding Merlin. He turned around to look at Gwaine, only a quick glance told him that the brunette thought the same. So Arthur let out another sigh, before pulling at the reins to stop his horse, they could do nothing as tired as they were now.

Both climbed off, the pace they were traveling was not as fast as Arthur had hoped it would be, but it couldn't be helped, they had only one horse to share.

They had created a fire and settled down around the campfire, both of them saying nothing to the other. His own mind wandered off to his home, trying to forget about the worry resting in his heart, his father, Morgana... even her. A blush spread over his face when his thoughts stayed by Morgana's maid, Gwen.

Gwaine, who had claimed all the alcohol for himself, probably drinking his fears away, mumbled something to himself and it brought Arthur out of his thoughts. The brunette placed the empty bottle besides him and lay down, Arthur soon following his example.

Arthur looked up, straight at the bright stars in the sky above them. The blond sighed, if only they could tell him where the raven was. He looked to his side, seeing that Gwaine was also still awake. The brunette wore a worried expression, one that showed how much he missed his friend. 'You okay?'

Gwaine looked startled at him, before answering. '... Yeah... you?'

'The same as you, worried about him.' He saw how the brunette nodded in response. 'Why do they actually want him?'

Gwaine let out a sigh. 'I wish I knew... there was always something about him, something that the other druids didn't have, but I could never place my finger on it.' He closed his eyes, like he was deep in thought, before saying. 'But I know that his magic is strong... maybe they wanted him for his magic.'

Arthur frowned, he knew that the boy had saved him with his magic, but was he really that strong? He didn't look like a strong person. 'He has powerful magic?'

The brunette nodded. 'Yeah, I heard the others talk about it, but I haven't seen it for myself, he normally only uses it for small things and entertaining the children... he's is a really great guy.'

Arthur sighed, he understood it even when he had known Merlin for such a short time. The prince yawned, it had been a long day and he just felt so tired.

xxx

Arthur was waken roughly and he groaned, a glance upwards showed him that it had been Gwaine that had so roughly awoken him. Besides that he also noticed how the man was already fully packed, his eyes showing how he wanted to go already. He looked away when he noticed the sun burning on his skin, it was already much later then he had wanted to get up. 'Why didn't you wake me?'

The brunette looked down at him, a small, but brotherly smile spread over his lips. 'Don't worry I already packed everything... you just looked as if you needed more sleep.'

The prince smiled, so the man had an bigger heart then he tried to show. 'Thanks.' Arthur stood up, putting his blanket away before he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth and they left.

Noon had just past and they entered a darker part of the forest, something about it made shivers run down his back. He looked at the brunette, the man probably had traveled many times through woods like this, but he as a prince of Camelot never had to travel through this kind of places, at least not without his knights.

He opened his mouth, but was stopped by Gwaine. Arthur blinked in surprise, but then he noticed what the other had heard, soft voices. He nodded to Gwaine and they went on by foot, sneaking towards the voices.

Arthur frowned when they came closer, recognizing one of the voices, it could only be that Alice woman, right? One glance at Gwaine told him that he was right. He slowly reached for his sword, but Gwaine's hand stopped him and Arthur turned his head to the other. The brunette put his finger to his lips and pointed in the direction of the voice, Arthur nodded, he understood what the other wanted, they first had to find out what was going on in the camp.

'What do you mean by that?' Alice asked, her voice clearly showing how irritated she was.

In response a man replied to her words. 'Like I said, I didn't expect him to react like that.' He fell silent for a moment. 'I have to make the antidote, but it will take a while before I will have gathered all the right herbs.'

'How long?' She hissed to him.

His voice went small. 'Two days...'

'Do it in one!' The cold woman growled at him.

'Yes.' Was his only reply and he ran away. Arthur could hear Alice sigh in response, before walking off.

Arthur looked to his side. 'She will probably lead us to Merlin.' Gwaine nodded and the two of them started to follow her.

The prince narrowed his eyes, what had they been talking about... it probably had something to do with Merlin, what had they done to him? How he felt the anger rise in his heart, he wanted to tear those kidnappers apart, limp by limp, for even touching the raven.

His eyes widened when he realised what he had been thinking. He looked at his hands, why did he want to protect that boy like this, he had never felt such a strong bond with someone else like he had with Merlin... and he had known the boy only for a few days. He was sure that Gwaine felt the same, there was something special about Merlin, but he just couldn't place it.

They stopped at the edge of a clearing, hiding behind some bushes. His eyes lit up when he recognized the raven boy sitting by the campfire. The same joy appearing in the brunette's eyes, but at the same time there was worry. Merlin just looked so tired, there was defiantly something wrong with the boy.

'What will we do?' Gwaine hissed to him.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, they were up against Alice and her group and he didn't want to admit it, but they were too strong for them, especially considering there were probably more of them nearby. 'We wait, until it becomes dark.'

xxx

Arthur glanced at the camp, before winking Gwaine, it was time to rescue their friend. The one on lookout was a small blond woman, Arthur wasn't completely sure about it but he figured it was probably the archer he wounded at their fight before. She looked fine now, but that was probably the cause of magic or something like that.

'You take out the woman, I go to Merlin.' He wanted to go, but stopped and looked at the brunette. 'Make sure that everything goes quiet, we don't want the others to wake up, we're no match for all of them.'

Gwaine gave him a quick nod and they crawled forward. Arthur's eyes focused on the sleeping people on the ground, totally trusting Gwaine to take out the lookout. He glared at Alice, her expression even ice cold when she slept, but then he turned his attention back to Merlin. He kneeled down next to the raven, his hand covering the boy's mouth. Merlin eyes shot open, his expression showing total panic.

'Ssshhh... it's me.' Arthur softly whispered to him, but still he held the boy to the ground, he couldn't have Merlin scream in surprise, but still it didn't felt good to scare the other like that. He saw how the raven's expression turned from fear to surprise, but somewhere he also saw relief.

The prince glanced once back, seeing that Gwaine had taken out the woman and signaled to him that they should retreat. He looked at the brunette returning from where they came from and he quickly helped Merlin up, guiding him to away.

They ran, he and Gwaine had agreed that they should regroup by the horse. He took one glance back at Merlin, worry spreading through his mind when he looked at the raven. The boy wasn't going as fast as he had hoped, even after some sleep he looked tired, Arthur could only feel that something was totally wrong with him.

He smiled seeing that Gwaine was already by his horse, not that he had expected otherwise, it seemed like they hadn't been noticed. He stopped and looked back at Merlin, the boy's eyes growing wide with surprise and pure joy when he saw the brunette, the raven threw his arms around Gwaine, holding him tight to his body.

'Merlin?' Gwaine asked confused, but at the same time he was clearly relieved and he placed his arms around the other.

Merlin let out a soft sob. 'They said that you were dead.' He whispered against the brunette's shoulder.

Gwaine gave Arthur a sad smile, before turning back to the raven. 'I'm still here.' He rubbed the boy brotherly on the back. 'Why did you think that I was dead?'

Merlin looked up. 'Alice said that you were dead...' He gave him a sad grin. 'I shouldn't have believed her.'

'You should have known better, I don't die that easily.' Gwaine grinned at him before he looked at the prince. 'We should go now, before they notice that he isn't with them anymore.'

The blond nodded, but before they did anything Arthur lay his hand on Merlin's shoulder. 'Are you okay? You look tired.'

Merlin looked at him, his eyes tired. 'I don't know... they gave me something and it kind of hurts.'

'We will look at that when we're safe, but now we have to go.' Gwaine stated and the Arthur and Merlin nodded, now wasn't the time to discuss those things.

They quickly started to move, it was when they had been on the way for about ten minutes when Merlin nervously asked. 'Where are we going?'

Arthur bit his lip and looked at the raven, Merlin wasn't going to like his answer. 'Camelot.' He saw how Merlin froze in shock. '... Don't worry, I will make sure nothing happens to the two of you.' The druid nodded, but he clearly didn't trust it completely.

They fell silent again and Arthur looked up at the dark sky. He let out a soft sigh, it was going to be long night. They were about one day away from Camelot, if they hurried then he was sure they would reach the castle before tomorrow nightfall.

xxx

Arthur smiled when the castle walls came into sight, he may be happy, but one glance at both Gwaine and Merlin told him that they thought differently. The prince couldn't blame them, they probably had learned to stay away from Camelot and its king, just like he had learned to hate magic.

But how closer he came to the walls how more nervous he became. He had been away for more than three days, his father would probably kill him for leaving without his permission.

Gwaine started walking next to him. 'What will we do when we get inside?' He glanced once worriedly back at Merlin, who was currently sitting on the back of the horse.

'There is someone I think you can stay with for now.'

'If you say so.' Gwaine said nervously and both men turned to Merlin, which they helped off the horse.

They reached the gates, a gently smile spread over his face when he recognized one of the guards. Leon looked rather relieved at him. 'Sire!' The man jumped up and told the other guard to stay at his spot, before hurrying to the prince. The man stopped in front of them and glanced once at Gwaine and Merlin before whispering to the prince. 'What happened? Are they?...'

Arthur looked once back before nodding at Leon. 'Yes, but you can't tell my father.'

'What are you planning to do with them?'

The prince bit his lip. 'I hope they can stay with Guinevere for awhile.' Arthur grabbed the knight's shoulder. 'They are good men, I promise you.'

The man sighed, but nodded. 'I thrust you.' Leon turned around and they followed him inside the walls.

Arthur looked at the small house where he knew Gwen lived on her own. Her father had died by a strange illness created by an evil witch.

He gulped, hoping that the woman would help them and he knocked on the door. He heard rumbling from inside the house, before the door was opened and a rather irritated Gwen stood in the opening. Her face immediately softened when she recognized the person standing in front of her. 'My lord!' She quickly bowed for him. 'The king and lady Morgana have been so worried.'

The prince sighed. 'I know and I will see them, but first I have to ask you something.' He turned around and winked at Merlin and Gwaine that they should come closer. 'Can you look after them for a few days?' She narrowed her eyes and he quickly added. 'They are good men, I promise you!'

Gwen let out a deep sigh. 'Okay.' She smiled at the two men behind the blond. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen.'

He looked back at the two men and smiled seeing how Merlin's eyes lit up and he walked to the woman. 'Hi, I'm Merlin... and this is Gwaine.' The brunette gave her also a hand.

Arthur smiled at them. 'Then I will take my leave. I will try to be back as soon as possible.' They nodded and he turned around to follow Leon to his father. He didn't like the thought to go to his father, but he had no other choice.


	8. A cure

_**A/N: So the next chapter, rather soon and long this time (not that the last chapter wasn't longer than the once before that one). It's longer then I wanted it to become and I even couldn't get everything I wanted to put in this chapter in it. I thank everyone for the nice reviews I got. So enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

Merlin stared as Arthur disappeared in the distance, before turning back to Gwen. 'Thank you for taking us in'

She gave him a soft smile. 'Of course... let's go inside.' She turned around and Merlin and Gwaine followed her. The raven looked around while walking inside, it was a simple house, not more than needed, but enough to have a good life. In the corner of his eye he saw Gwen stirring in a pan.

He let out a soft sigh, he still felt so tired. He had to find a way to create the cure, but he just didn't know how. He glanced at Gwaine, before he had already given up hope to see the man again, but he was just so glad that the other was still alive.

Gwen turned around and frowned seeing the two of them still standing in the middle of her house. 'You can sit down you know.' She pointed at the table.

Gwaine showed her a big grin, before bowing. 'Of course, my lady.' Merlin rolled his eyed while he watched the brunette rushing off to the table.

Merlin smiled softly at the half stunned Gwen. 'Don't mind him, he's an idiot.' She laughed in response and he heard Gwaine mumble in disagreement. He walked to her and looked in the pan, it looked like some kind of stew. 'Can I help?'

She looked at him and handed him some plates. 'Bring these to the table.' He did what she told him and sat down, soon joined by Gwen. 'Now we only have to wait...' She looked curious at him. 'So what brings you to Camelot and why were you with the prince?'

Merlin stiffened and looked at Gwaine. 'Ehmmm...-.'

It was Gwaine that interrupted him. 'We met him in the woods, it's all fine, but... you can't tell anyone that we're here, okay?' She slowly nodded, clearly not happy with that answer and the brunette quickly added. 'We're good people, just... in the wrong place on the wrong time.' He glanced once around him before changing topics. 'Do you live alone?'

Her expression changed into an painful one. 'Yeah... my father died last year and my brother... is who knows where.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Merlin pitied her, she would probably feel lonely all alone in this house.

She gave him a sad smile. 'It's fine, I have a lot of friends and I'm really busy with my work.'

'What do you do?'

'I'm the lady Morgana's maid.' Merlin smiled softly remembering the black haired woman from a few days ago.

The raven looked curious at her, he had always learned that Camelot was a dangerous place and he shouldn't go to it, but now that he was here, he couldn't help, but wanting to know more about it. 'I have never been to Camelot before, what can you tell me about it?' He asked her, ignoring the glare he received from Gwaine. She laughed at him and started to talk about the city she grew up in. He had always feared Camelot, but the way she talked about the city, it sounded like it had something magical in it, even when magic itself was forbidden.

He really like Gwen, she felt like a warm and tender woman, someone that defiantly could become his friend, if she wasn't already that. They talked till deep in the night, but both Gwaine and Merlin didn't tell who they really were, not wanting to frighten their new friend.

xxx

Arthur groaned, while looking at the ceiling. He lay in his bed, something he had longed for, for days, but that didn't lift his mood. He had just returned from his father, who had of course yelled at him for leaving. He didn't want to think about it for too long, but his father had punished him by telling him that he was not allowed to leave the town walls for a week, which was a rather small punishment, that also meant not going on hunts, which his father knew he loves. Not that he minded the punishment, he had other things to worry about then going on hunts.

It was then that he heard the thing he just didn't want right now. He let out another load groan and he heard another roar in his head. _'Pendragon you know what I want!'_

Arthur slowly stood up, knowing that the dragon wouldn't leave him alone until he did what the dragon asked of him. He slowly opened the door and looked in the hall, no one, great at least he could sneak away without being seen.

And Arthur had been right, he was able to sneak away without anyone seeing him. He walked inside the dragon's cave, or it was more a prison, and looked at the creature. 'What do you want from me now.'

The dragon grinned at him, or at least Arthur thought the dragon was grinning. 'Tell me, who are you two new friends?'

The prince stiffened, how did he know about them? 'How do you know?' He asked carefully not knowing if he really wanted the dragon to answer.

A loud laugh roared through the cave. 'I may be imprisoned, but that doesn't mean I don't know what is happening outside of here. I know how you brought those two to that servant girl.'

The blond sighed, he gave up, he was sure that the dragon wouldn't let him leave until he had answered all his questions. 'They are Merlin and Gwaine... druids.'

The creature let out a low noise. 'I see... do you remember how I asked you to bring Emrys to me?'

Arthur frowned. 'You may have said that to me, but I don't know anyone by that name.'

The dragons leaned forward, his sharp teeth coming closer to Arthur's face and he felt shivers run down his spine. 'You do, his human name may not be Emrys, that name is what the druids call their savior.'

'But I st-.'

'You have already brought him part of the way, tomorrow I want you to bring him to me.'

Arthur narrowed his eyes, brought his part of the way... was he talking about Merlin, Gwaine had as far as he knew no magic, but the raven was just a boy... 'Merlin?...' He asked the dragon.

'You finally understand.'

The prince blinked in surprise. ' But that can't be, he's just...' He stopped remembering what he had been talking about with Gwaine. His thoughts then spread to Alice, it probably was the reason why she wanted the raven.

'He's just?' The large dragon asked him with a somewhat amused smile. 'Don't worry, he still needs to grow in power... but he's hurt, isn't he?' The last sounded almost concerned.

Arthur nodded. 'Yeah, but I don't know what it's.'

'Take him to Gaius, he knows what to do.' Arthur nodded, he had planned that himself already.

The prince slowly walked back, but before he entered the tunnel upwards he looked back and asked. 'I don't even know your name.'

The dragon laughed. 'Kilgharrah, my name is Kilgharrah, young Pendragon.'

Hearing the dragon's name made the creature look less... well, like a dangerous monster. He turned around walking away from the dragon, he couldn't believe that all of this was happening.

xxx

Gwen rushed from the one side of the house to the other, gathering the things that she needed, before rushing off to wake Morgana. Merlin just looked at her, knowing he would only be in the way. Gwaine was still asleep, snoring louder than you would imagine him to be able to.

She quickly pulled her cape from a chest and put it around her shoulder, before walking to him. 'I have to go now, but I will try to bring you guys some lunch. Maybe it's better if the two of you stay inside and wait until I or Arthur says otherwise.' She then walked to the door, but stopped and glanced once back before saying. 'Please tell Gwaine.' He nodded and she disappeared.

He glanced at Gwaine, who himself let out another loud snore. It was going to be a long boring day.

xxx

It was halfway the afternoon when Arthur finally was able to get away. The whole morning he had trained with the new knights, another punishment from his father, not that he normally didn't train with them. He had spoken briefly with Gwen that morning, she told him that she was worried about Merlin and she didn't leave him alone before he reassured her that he was going to Gaius for some help.

And that is what he was doing now, he reached the older man's chambers and knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled at Gaius. 'Sire, I had heard that you were back.' His old friend smiled brightly.

'Yeah, I'm back... and I'm not alone.' He said nervously and Gaius looked confused at him.

'What do you mean?'

'I brought Merlin with me.' Knowing that the man would probably want to see the son of his old friend. Gaius almost jumped up, eyes wide with fear.

'Uther?...'

'My father doesn't know... but Merlin is hurt, can you take a look at him?' Gaius didn't respond but rushed off, grabbing certain things and throwing it in a round bag. In less than a minute Gaius stood in front of the door, the bag placed over his shoulder.

'I'm ready, let's go.'

Arthur smiled and lead Gaius to Gwen's house. The older man hurrying nervously and exited after the prince, his face telling him that he really wanted to meet the boy, but at the same time that he was concerned about the boy's health and safety.

The blond stopped in front of the door, knowing that Gwen was still with Morgana and knocked on the door. 'It's me, Arthur.' He heard soft whispering from inside, before the front door opened and he saw Gwaine standing in front of him. The man had a somewhat concerned look on his face and he looked at Gaius. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile. 'It's okay, he's a friend.' The brunette nodded and let them inside.

He immediately looked at Merlin, seeing the other looking curious at them. Arthur couldn't help feel concern rising in his heart, the raven looked paler then the day before.

He heard Gwaine close the door behind them and Gaius walked to the raven. 'I'm Gaius, are you Merlin, Balinor's son?' Merlin stiffened and looked worried at the blond, who gave Merlin a reassuring nod.

'Yeah, I'm.'

A warm smile grew on Gaius' face and he took the other's hands in his own. 'How is he? Who is-.'

'Gaius, first take a look at him, before you question him.' Arthur interrupted him, causing the older man to glare at him.

Gaius sighed, but nodded in response. 'I'm Camelot's physician so you don't have to worry. Can you tell me what happened to you?' He asked while starting to examine the boy. Arthur and Gwaine came towards them sitting on the other side of the table.

Merlin looked kind of nervous under Gaius' touch. 'I'm not sure, they gave me a potion and it had a strange effect on me. At first it just felt uncomfortable, but then... it began to hurt. It feels as if it's draining my energy.'

Gaius looked confused at him, but nodded absentmindedly. '... It was a magical potion, right?' Merlin nodded and Gaius opened his bag, pulling a large book out of it. He glanced once at Arthur and said. 'Don't tell your father that I still have this.'

Arthur looked curious at the book, it had both normal writings and strange runes in it. It couldn't be something else then a magic book, Arthur had no idea that Gaius still had something like that. 'Is that?...'

Gaius laughed. 'Yes it's.' He opened the book and looked at Merlin. 'I hope I can find the potion used on you in here.'

Merlin nodded and they waited in silent, while Gaius rushed through the book. Arthur couldn't help starting to get drowsy while waiting. He was awoken when he heard Gaius letting out an approving noise.

The man looked at Merlin while asking. 'Had it a purple colour and tasted it like strawberries?'

Merlin narrowed his eyes, clearly deep in thought. 'It was indeed purple... but strawberries... yeah, I guess it tasted something like that.'

'Hmmm...' Was Gaius only reaction.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, while Gwaine asked worriedly. 'What is it?'

'... I don't understand, it's a potion to restrain a person's magic, it shouldn't have an effect like this.' He sighed.

Arthur frowned. 'But it did...' He turned to Merlin. 'Gwaine said that your magic was rather strong. Can it be that because of that strong magic the potion reacted stronger on your body?'

He saw Merlin and Gaius look at each other before the older man replied. 'That's a possibility... it's the best thing we can do for now, give me some time to make the antidote.' They nodded to him and Gaius stood up, saying once goodbye to the others before leaving Gwen's house.

They looked at the man disappearing from their view when Gwaine replied .'I hope it's it.' The other two nodded in agreement.

To spend the time they had to wait talking about themselves. Arthur was rather curious to know how Merlin and Gwaine lives had been. He had had a good secure life, protected inside Camelot's walls, but they had lived almost their whole lives on the run, living everyday in fear to be found out.

It was two hours later that Gaius returned, a wide smile on his face. 'I made it, it was rather easy, because I had all the ingredients.' He quickly pulled a little bottle out of his bag and handed it to Merlin. The raven stared nervously at the bottle, Arthur couldn't blame him seeing what had happened before. Gaius saw the hesitation and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's arm. 'It's okay, I promise that it won't harm you.'

Both Arthur and Gwaine gave him also a reassuring smile and he gulped once before opening the bottle. He looked at the liquid before drinking it, Arthur could see the other shiver and he closed his eyes. They all stared curious at the raven, wanting to know if it had worked.

Merlin eyes shot open, his blue eyes were turned into pure gold and at the same time a gold coloured fog appeared. He saw how the boy started to panic and he backed away from the others. Arthur at the same time couldn't believe what he felt, it felt warm and tender, but at the same time he feared the power it possessed. Instinctively he reached for Merlin, taking the younger man in his arms, trying to calm him down. '... It's okay...'

He felt the tension in the room disappear, the golden fog started to dissolve, his eyes turning back into that deep blue colour. The raven leaned closer into his arms, his whole body shivering.

They all fell silent and it was a shocked Gwaine that finally asked. 'Was that normal?'

Arthur looked up at Gaius who he saw frowned. 'Hmmm... I had expected some reaction, but this was rather extreme.'

The prince looked down when he heard Merlin mumble in his chest. 'I'm sorry.'

Arthur gently rubbed his back. 'It's okay.' Arthur even surprised himself with his action, his instincts just told him to calm down the boy, to protect him.

Gaius leaned somewhat closer. 'But did it work?'

Merlin looked up and slowly nodded. 'Yeah, I think so.'


	9. Emrys

_**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long before a new chapter was up, but I was really busy with school (tests and that kind of things). But the next chapters will be up sooner, especially now I have ended one of my other stories, so I promise that I won't start a new one, until I have time for it. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

Gaius, Arthur and Gwaine sat silently around the table, Merlin was fast asleep in the next room. Arthur looked nervously at Gaius, he wanted to know what exactly it was that had happened, but Gwaine was faster than the blond. 'What was it that happened to him?'

The older man looked at the brunette. 'The drug caused the magic in his body to be locked up and when it was finally free it exploded.' He frowned for a moment. '... It seems that his magic is indeed great... I really want to speak to him, but now is not the time. He needs to rest.'

'Is there something that I can do for him?' Gwaine asked, his voice filled with concern.

Gaius looked at and shook his head. 'There is nothing you can do, you two have done all you can by saving him from Alice and her group.'

'What do you know about Alice.' Arthur asked, he knew Gaius knew al lot of magic, but not how much.

'Not much, but I have heard that they would do everything to get what they want.'

Both boys nodded in response, that was rather obvious. Gwaine sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. 'I'm going...' The other two looked confused at him. 'I'm going back to the camp, I want to see with my own eyes what happened.'

Gaius looked concerned at him. 'You sure you want to do that, you may not like what you will see.'

The brunette frowned. 'I know, but both Merlin and I need to know the truth...'

'Are you planning to take Merlin with you?' Arthur asked carefully, inside his mind he didn't want the boy to leave.

Gwaine looked at him and shook his head. 'No, if it really is as bad as I fear then I don't want him to see it... and besides Alice still looks for him and that probably means that the safest place for him to be at the moment is Camelot.'

Arthur nodded, feeling relieved that he could stay with Merlin for a while longer. 'When will you leave?'

'Tonight...' He frowned for a moment before looking at Arthur. '... Can I borrow a horse?'

Arthur blinked at him for a moment before grinning. 'Of course, I will make sure of that.'

'Thank you.'

xxx

Merlin groaned while he reached for his head, he had a terrible headache. He opened his eyes and pulled the sheets away. The moonlight shined into the room and the raven blinked in confusion. Was it really already that late, how long has he been asleep?

He quickly walked to the living room and looked inside, feeling confusion rise in his head when he saw nobody, not even Gwaine. He looked back in the other room to make sure the brunette wasn't there. He immediately felt fear spread through his mind, afraid that something had happened to him, he didn't want to lose his best friend again.

A sigh left his lips and he sat down at the table. 'I guess I just have to wait and see what happens next.'

He didn't had to wait long, ten minutes later the front door was opened and Gwen and Arthur walked inside. He grinned when he saw the blush on Arthur's cheeks, so what he thought earlier about the blond having a crush on the woman was right. 'Welcome back.'

Both Gwen and Arthur jumped in shock, they hadn't noticed him before he spoke and he couldn't help the grin that spread over his lips when seeing their reaction.

It was Gwen that first recovered from the shock. 'You're awake!' She quickly walked to him and smiled at her new friend. 'How do you feel?'

'Great!' He said while smiling at her and Arthur soon joined them. 'Where is Gwaine?'

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other and it was Arthur that replied. 'He went back to your camp.' Merlin heart skipped a beat when he realised what the blond had just said and his sight shifted to the woman, did she know? Arthur saw Merlin's reaction and placed a reassuring hand on the raven shoulder. 'Yeah, we told her everything, she had a right to know.'

Merlin looked panicked at Gwen, not sure what she now thought about him, but the fear disappeared when he heard her speak again with an soft and gentle voice. 'It's okay, at first I was shocked when I heard it, but they explained it to me and I accept it.'

'Thank you.'

A soft smile was spread over her face and she embraced the raven. 'I know that you would never do anything to hurt me.'

It was then that both Merlin and Arthur stiffened. Merlin felt a strong power rush through his head and he let out a soft shout of panic when he heard a voice inside his head._ 'Emrys... Emrys come to me!'_

He gasped and looked shocked at Arthur, who himself did also looked shocked. 'Did... you hear that?'

The blond gulped and nodded. 'Yeah...'

Gwen looked confused from Merlin to Arthur. 'What are the two of you talking about?'

Arthur sighed and stood up. 'It's a long story.' He looked Merlin in the eyes. 'Come with me.'

Merlin blinked in confusion. 'Do you know more of this?'

'Yeah.' Was the blond's only reply and he grabbed the raven's hand. 'Come with me.'

The warlock stared at him for a moment, but eventually stood up. He trusted Arthur. 'Okay, but where are we going?'

'I will tell you while walking.'

xxx

Arthur glanced once back, making sure Merlin was still behind him. He saw how the boy's fear was spread over his face and the blond couldn't blame him, they had passed several guards that wouldn't have hesitated to kill him if they knew who he really was.

'Is it still far?'

By those words Arthur got out of his thoughts and he looked at the raven while he tried to smile. 'Not so far anymore.' He couldn't help think that the boy sometimes acted like a little kid.

They fell silent again until they reached Kilgharrah's cave. Arthur stepped in first, searching for the mighty dragon. He stopped and allowed Merlin to catch up to him. Arthur started to frown at Merlin's reaction of seeing the dragon, he had expected the raven to be scared of a dragon, but instead of fear pure joy and curiosity could be seen in those deep blue eyes. He started to smile. _'I guess that's just Merlin.'_

'Welcome Emrys.' The dragon said in a low voice and Merlin froze, clearly somewhat more frightened then a few seconds ago. Kilgharrah let out a deep laugh seeing Merlin's reaction. 'It's good to see you're doing better.'

'Ehmm... thank you.' The raven then nervously asked. '... You know about the name Emrys?'

'I know about that and so much more. I waited long to finally meet you and now you stand before me...' The dragon fell silent again, as if he fell into a long lost memory.

Arthur looked at the boy, who was clearly still impressed by the dragon's appearance. 'Can you tell me what the name Emrys really means, because I think you may know more about it then I do.'

Merlin turned around looking nervously at him. 'Ehmm... yeah, the druids seem to have been waiting for him... for me apparently, for many years now... It's said that he would help the once and future king to unite all the kingdoms to create Albion and to bring magic back to these lands.'

'Do you know who is the once and future king?' The prince asked.

It was Kilgharrah that answered for him. 'That would be you, young Pendragon.'

Arthur blinked in confusion before he completely realised what the dragon had just said. '... Me? But, I...'

The dragon grinned at them, in a rather scary way Arthur had to say. 'Both of you can't deny that you feel attached to the other.'

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and he saw how a blush appeared on the raven's cheeks, confirming the dragon's words. The prince sighed, then he should also admit it. 'Yeah... I feel the same.' He felt more embarrassed saying those words then he thought he would have, but it was fine since Merlin thought the same about him... right?

'...Yes, me too.'

Kilgharrah looked amused at both Arthur and Merlin before replying. 'You're both sides of the same coin.' Immediately both men looked confused at the dragon and he sighed. 'You will understand eventually.'

'... If you say so.' Merlin replied carefully. 'But...' Merlin bit his lip. 'So I'm really Emrys?'

The dragon's loud laugh spread through the cave. 'Yes, my young friend, but you know that yourself already.' He leaned closer to the boy. 'But you still have lot to learn.' The dragon's eyes shifted to Arthur. 'The both of you.'

Arthur smiled and threw his arm over the raven's shoulder. 'We will do it together.' He looked at the druid as if he was one of the younger knights, but at the same time he felt that the boy was so much more to him, especially when the raven locked eyes with him and smiled back.

Kilgharrah gave them some time before speaking again. 'So what do you think of magic now, young Pendragon.'

Arthur looked startled up at the dragon, before looking back at Merlin, who seemed also rather interested in the answer of that question. The prince sighed and rubbed his head. 'Ehmm... Fine, I guess magic isn't as bad as my father has told me... I see that now.'

'Thank you.' Merlin replied to him.

Arthur looked startled at him, he hadn't realised how important those words were for his new friend.

'Oh and Merlin.' The druid turned back to the large dragon. 'Greet your father for me, he knows who I'm.'

Merlin's face saddened. 'I'm not even sure that he's alive.'

'You don't have to worry about that, your father is still alive.' His eyes immediately lit up again. 'But I don't know about the rest of your druid friends.'

Merlin sighed, but nodded. 'Thank you for telling me at least that my father is fine.'

'You're welcome, but it's time for the both of you to leave.' The dragon replied. 'Your friend, the servant girl, is worried about the two of you.'

'Gwen.' Arthur immediately replied, causing Merlin to grin at him while he felt his cheeks turn red. He turned his head away and started to walk to the exit, soon followed by Merlin.

'Goodbye.'

Arthur glanced once back, seeing that the dragon looked carefully at them. 'Be safe, the both of you.'

'We will.' Merlin said to the large dragon, before both he and Arthur left the dragon behind.

xxx

Gwaine slowed down the horse's pace when he knew he was close to their camp. His senses on sharp. He closed his eyes when the camp finally came into his sight, he may not have lived his whole life with these druids like Merlin, but he cared for them, they were more his family then his real one and to see his home like this... he just couldn't look at it

Eventually he opened his eyes, looking at what was left of their once lively home. It seemed like those knights had left nothing undamaged, or maybe bandits were here first and stole everything that they could use.

It was when he heard rustling and he stopped the horse, while he reached for his sword. He watched as a teenage girl with a tears filled face walk through the rubble towards him, completely unaware that he was there.

Relief spread through his mind when he recognized her, at least one person had survived the attack. He almost jump of his horse and ran towards her. 'Eve!' He yelled and she turned around to face him, the first she showed at first disappeared immediatly when she regonized him and turned into a face filled with joy and relief

'Gwaine!' tears started rolling down her cheeks and he laughed while she threw herself in his arms. 'We thought that you were dead.' She sobbed in his shirt.

He grinned at her. 'I don't die that easily.'

It was then that he heard other footsteps and he turned around, but before he could even see who it was he was grabbed by the shoulders. 'Where's Merlin?' He heard someone yell at him.

He blinked a few times, before he realised that it was Balinor that stood in front of him. The older man wore a frightened expression and looked as if he hadn't slept for days. 'He... he's safe.'

The man clearly relaxed and sank to the ground, while tears streamed down his face. '... Where... where is he?'

Gwaine bit his lip, he knew Balinor wasn't going to like the answer. '... Camelot.'

The older man's face shot up, while he glared at the brunette. Gwaine felt himself shrink under that glare, he knew how powerful the man was and it wasn't a good idea to anger the man. 'Of all the places that you could have brought him, you decided to bring him to the place where no one would hesitate to kill him!'

'Uhmm... It's not like that...' Gwaine took a deep breath. 'It was Alice.' Hearing that name darkened Balinor's face even more. 'He fell unconscious and she took him from me and I met Arthur when I tried to rescue him from them. Alice would never search for him in Camelot and we had to get him some help, Alice had drugged him with something and we brought him to Gaius.'

Balinor kept glaring at him while he spoke his words. 'Giaus...' He whispered, before speaking to the brunette. 'Gaius is a good man, I know that he would help Merlin.'

Gwiane looked nervously at his older friend, before asking. 'Why does she want Merlin?'

Balinor sighed and glanced at the others. 'It's a long story, a story not for now.'

The brunette narrowed his eyes, but decided that he wouldn't push the man even more, Balinor looked as if he was on the point of breaking. The next question was one that had been on his mind for a long time now. 'How... how are the others?'

He heard the others mumble behind them and it was Eve that lay an hand on his shoulder. 'Most of us were able to get away safely, but some...' She lowered her head, but he already understood what she meant, not all of them survived.

'Who?'

'Lisa, jimmy, Thobias, Olivier and...' She stopped and looked at Balinor.

The man spoke with a deep dark voice. 'And Hunith.'


	10. I care for you

_**A/N: So the next chapter, I hope all of you like it. It seems that this story is coming to an end, still a few more chapters to go. Enjoy.**_

xxx

Gwaine stared at Balinor, his mind processing what he had just heard... Hunith was dead, that couldn't be true. _'She was one of the kindest people that I have ever met.'_ A shock spread through his mind when he realised that he just thought of her as a person that wasn't in this world anymore.

He let out a sigh and let himself sink next to his older friend. 'I... I'm sorry...'

The dragonlord didn't look at him. 'Her dead wasn't your fault... I should have protected her better, her and Merlin.' He fell silent and after a while he looked at the brunette. 'Are you going back to Camelot?'

Gwaine sighed, but nodded. 'Yes.'

'Than I'm going with you.'

Gwaine narrowed his eyes and tried to see what the older man thought. 'Are you sure about that... you may be recognized.'

The man's face hardened. 'I just want to get my son, I won't allow anything to happen to him.'

Eve who had been silent for the whole conversation kneeled down and looked at Balinor. 'You shouldn't do that... We need you with us. Gwaine can get him and bring him back.'

He glared at her. 'I'm going even if you don't like it...' He turned back to the brunette. 'and with or without you.'

'I'm going too... I know where he is.'

Balinor gave him an approving nod. 'Good, then I will get some provisions and we will-.'

'Balinor!' They heard someone shout and the three of them turned around to face the person. Robin, one of the druid children, ran towards them and stopped in front of Balinor and searched for his breath. 'Cornelius sa... said to tell you that...' He stopped and looked the older man desperately in the eyes. 'Alice is about to attack Camelot!'

Gwaine and Balinor looked shocked at each other. Panic rose through Gwaine's head, if Alice would attack Camelot then Merlin would be in the middle of the fight.

The older man let out an deep frustration breath and stood up, facing Eve. 'Take Robin with you back to the camp. Gwaine and I will go to Camelot and get Merlin. Tell Cornelius... tell him that we will be back soon, with my son.'

She looked at him as if she wanted to stop him, but let her head hang and sighed. 'Fine, just be careful and bring him home safely.'

'I will.' Both Eve and Robin ran off and he turned back to Gwaine. 'We have to go now! My horse is not far from here, get your own and I will meet you here again.' Gwaine didn't oppose and immediately did what he was told.

xxx

Merlin stared at the older man in front of him, both laughed while talking to each other. Merlin decided that he liked Gaius and he understood how the man and his father were once friends... no, they were still friends. Only separated by a wicked king.

'So you learned magic from your father.'

Merlin nodded. 'Yeah, but I also learned a lot from the other druids.' He sighed, while thinking about his friends and family, he missed them, but at least he knew that his father was fine, he hoped his mother was too.

Gaius looked curiously at him before asking. 'So... you know what your father is, right?'

The raven blinked and looked at him. 'You mean him being a dragonlord?'

The older man nodded. 'And you will become the same after he dies.'

Merlin laughed. 'Let's hope that that won't be soon.'

'Of course.' Gaius said to him and leaned closer to him before he opened his mouth to comment, but before they could say anything the warning bells sounded.

They stared at each other and Merlin jumped up. 'What's happening?'

Gaius narrowed his and grabbed the raven's hand. 'It are the warning bells, just stay here and let the knights handle it!'

'But...'

'There is nothing you can do without revealing your secret.'

The warlock sighed and let himself fall back into his seat. 'What do you think is happening?'

'Hmm... It's probably not something big, maybe someone escaped from the dungeons.'

'Oh, but are those people-.' The rest of his words disappeared in the sound of an explosion. Now both men jumped up and Gaius ran as fast as possible to the door, glancing once outside, before turning back and tossing the boy an cloak.

'Come with me and don't draw any attention to yourself!' The physician ordered him and went outside, soon followed by Merlin.

The whole street was filled with panicked people, trying to find a hiding place, but he didn't see anything that could be the cause of the explosion. He ran after the older man and whispered to him. 'Where are we going?'

'To the castle, if someone knows anything about what is going on than we will be able to learn it there... and of course we're safe there.'

Merlin gulped by the thought he would walk into the castle, into Uther's home. He went silent and followed his older friend.

They walked onto the square and Gaius guided him towards the stairs in front of the castle's entrance. A small smile spread over his lips when he saw Arthur walking towards them. The prince hurried with shocked eyes towards them, looking nervously at them. 'The both of you are okay?'

Gaius nodded. 'Yes, can you tell us what's going on here?'

Arthur bit his lip. 'I'm not the sure... they say that we're under attack, but none of the patrols on the borders had reported any army marching towards Camelot.' He turned to the raven. 'Do you think this is what your father had warned me about.'

'I don't know-.' He stopped when a knight walked towards the prince.

'Sire, your father wants you in the council room.' The young knight said while eying the three of them, especially Merlin who tried to hide himself in his cape.

'I will be right there.' Arthur replied and the knight bowed quickly before rushing off. The prince turned back to them. 'Gaius, you will be probably needed in your chambers...' He eyed Merlin. 'and can you look after him?'

Merlin rolled his eyes, Arthur's words sounded as if he was a little kid. 'Arthur I will be fine, I will help Gaius.'

'We will be fine, just go to your father.' Gaius replied and he waved Arthur away, knowing the prince's place now was at his father's side. Arthur slowly nodded and looked worriedly at the two of them before disappearing from Merlin's sight.

'Let's go.' Gaius said while looking at Merlin. 'If this is as bad as I fear then there will be a lot of wounded.'

Merlin nodded while he bit his lip, he hated war, but he had to help Arthur. 'What can I do to help?'

'How much do you know about healing?' Gaius asked while they walked towards the physician's chambers.

'I guess I can't use magic.' His older friend smiled at him. '... I know a bit of it, but I'm sure that if you explain to me what I have to do I will be able to do it.'

Gaius nodded that he understood and opened the door to his chambers. He gathered two buckets from the floor and handed them to Merlin. 'Can you get some water from the square?'

The raven looked nervously from the buckets in his hand to Gaius. 'Uhmm... are you sure that is a good idea?'

'You will be fine, they won't give you much attention and otherwise just tell them that you work for me.'

'If you say so...' Merlin replied nervously and he turned back to the square. It all went as Gaius told him, the knights didn't even look at him. On his way back he stared at the large gates in the walls, he could see glimpses of the enemy on the other side. He could feel shivers run down his spine, he hoped that Camelot would win. He felt a grin spread over his face, he never thought that he would think something like that, but he cared for Arthur.

He soon returned to the physician, feeling another smile spreading over his face when he saw both Gwen and Morgana with the older man. The black haired girl noticed him and smiled. 'Merlin.' She said and pulled the boy in her arms, almost spilling the water from the buckets.

Gaius grinned at them. 'Welcome back Merlin, the lady Morgana and Gwen are here to help us. So can you boil the water?' Merlin grinned back at him and they all went back to work.

xxx

Arthur entered the council room, looking at his father sitting on his throne. The man was discussing something with his council, the anger clearly visible on his face and in his voice.

'Father?' He asked carefully not knowing what his father would do.

The king's head shot up, glaring at his son. 'What took you so long?... According to the reports the army exist of filthy sorcerers and bandits.' He stood up and walked towards his son. 'I want you to take the lead in destroying this enemy, I don't want any prisoners, no one is allowed to live!'

The blond nodded and gulped, thinking of Merlin, he couldn't let his father know anything about the raven. 'I will do that.' The prince quickly turned around and walked out of the room. Before meeting Merlin he wouldn't have hesitated to follow such an order, but now... he wasn't sure he could do that, but at the same time he couldn't go against his father... right?

He turned to the place he knew the knights were gathered. He saw how Leon hurried to him. 'What are the king's orders?'

Arthur took a deep breath and looked in his friend's eyes. 'To kill everyone.'

Leon blinked once at him, before turning around and ordering the other knights. He turned once back at his prince. 'Don't worry, these people are our enemies, they try to kill people, they are nothing like Merlin.'

Arthur looked up at his best friend, the man may be older then he was, but they had been best friends since he was little. He knew Leon wanted him to be happy. 'Thank you.'

They soon reached the gates, the enemy had already broke through it and the guards and some of the knights were defending the castle against the enemy. It was clearly hard for them, not that Arthur hadn't expected it to be like that, they couldn't do much against sorcery, not with only swords. Sometimes he didn't understand his father's law against magic, without magic they could not defend themselves against it.

He looked back to his knights, holding his sword above his head. 'For Camelot!' He shouted to them and his knights shouted the same in response. They charged towards the enemy. Arthur knew he had to protect everything he cared for, his people, the kingdom, his father, Morgana, Gwen and... Merlin.

He blocked a sword from his side, before slashing towards his attacker and changing opponents. Luckily for Camelot most of the swordsman were mere bandits or farmers, not trained men. But what was difficult were the magic users, they couldn't do much against those attacks, only making sure to stop them before they could release their magic.

Arthur turned around and blocked an sword, but when he locked eyes with his attacker he felt coldness spread over him. He looked deep in Alice's cold eyes, the woman wearing a dark grin on her face.

'Hello little boy.'

The prince's eyes grew wide and he jumped away, creating a distance between him and the woman. 'Alice.' He growled.

'I'm glad that you remember me.' She walked forward. 'So where is he?' She looked up at the large castle. 'You have brought him here, to Camelot? Are you an idiot? Bringing a sorcerer to the evil king's lair?' She lifted her eyebrow when she looked at him.

He growled again at her. 'I won't allow you to hurt him. You almost killed him with that drug you used on him!'

Alice looked amused at him. 'We could have handled that ourselves. He is better off with his own kind than in a place that would kill him if they knew who he really was.'

'I will protect him!'

'As if you can do that from the world of the dead. Today Camelot will fall and the Pendragon family will end.'

Arthur tightened his grip on his sword and charged towards her, anger rising in his heart. He aimed for her heart, but she blocked his sword and slashed in response back at him. He let himself fall to the ground, but she was able to cut his arm. He hissed while he reached for the wound, he could feel his blood dripping through it. She held her sword above his head, but was forced to back away when another sword almost cut ran through her stomach.

Arthur quickly glanced to the side, relieved when he saw that it was Leon that protected him for the moment. He quickly got on his feet and readied himself to give her another blow.

But before anyone could do anything they heard a large shout, they all turned around. Arthur gasped in shock, the sorcerers had broken through Camelot's defenses.

A wide dark grin spread over the woman's face and she turned back to the blond. 'It seems you will live somewhat longer, first I will deal with that worthless king of yours.' Without any other word she ran away, towards the opening.

'Go after her, I will handle things here!' Leon yelled at him and he gave the knight a quick nod. He quickly ran after her, but was forced to stop when a large muscular man blocked his way.

Arthur glared at the man, immediately recognizing him as one of the guys that captured Merlin. The man just laughed at him. 'Seems like I will finally be able to get my revenge on you, you shouldn't have taken Emrys from us.'

'He didn't want to be with you guys!'

Anton let out another laugh. 'As if... we're his kind, you will never understand what we feel and think.'

Arthur narrowed his eyes, he was sure that Merlin didn't want to be with them, but was he himself selfish that he wanted to keep Merlin close to him? He knew that the boy could never have a life in Camelot, his father wouldn't allow it... But like the dragon had said the two of them were bound together, they had to be together... Guilt rose in the prince's heart. Did he even know if the raven wanted that, he wasn't even sure if the boy liked him, he was the son of the man that killed so many of his kind.

The prince took a deep breath and roared. Even if that was true then he wouldn't allow them to get their hands on Merlin, not again, he would protect the boy with his life. He lifted his sword and ran to the man, dodging the large hammer that almost hit him on the head. Anton moved away, faster than Arthur had expected from a man as large as that, but at the same time was he still able to cut open the man's side.

Anton yelled from the pain and growled angry at him. 'Oh, you will pay for that.'

The man quickly swung his hammer towards the prince, Arthur was barely able to dodge it by jumping to the side, but immediately after he felt an pain spread from his hip. He reached with his fingers to his side, while looking at it. His eyes grew when he felt and saw the red liquid flow around his fingers. His eyes turned back to the large druid, seeing how he held an blood stained dagger in his hand. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he knew that the wound wouldn't kill him, but that didn't mena it didn't hurt.

'How does the pain feel, little prince? It is just a part of what my murdered brothers have felt when they were brutally murdered by your father.'

'I know that my father has done much wrong, but... by killing more innocent people you won't return them to live!... I will stop you even if that means I have to sin myself!' With that he once again trusted his sword forward, but now he could feel the flesh around his sword, he pulled it out of Anton's body, seeing how the man sank to the ground.

Arthur turned his eyes away, he had killed so many people before, but this one seemed more personal, maybe it was because he knew the man.

He took a deep breath, it was all to make sure Merlin would be save. He looked up towards the castle and to where his father and the raven were. He would make sure that he stopped Alice and protect everything that was dear to him.


	11. The throne of Camelot

_**A/N: So the war has started, who will live and who will die. The story is coming to an end, after this chapter there will be 2 or 3 more chapters. **_

xxx

Merlin quickly changed the bandage on the unconscious knight's arm. He sighed seeing the man's pain filled face, how he wished he could use magic to relief part of his pain. He tried to ignore the many battle cries he heard from outside, knowing that with each one men got hurt, or even worse, found the death.

It was when he turned to another injured man that he stopped and dropped all the bandages he held in his hands. His eyes growing wide with fear and terror hearing the large explosion outside, it was so close to them. He quickly locked eyes with Gaius, which looked also rather concerned at him.

But what was even more terrifying then the explosion was the energy that came of it, a cold and dark power. There was only one person as dark and wicked as that, no... that wasn't right, there were two persons. Alice and the king, but the king wasn't able to use magic, so that meant it could only be one person.

He slowly walked to his older friend, letting his hand rest on the man's shoulder. 'She... she is here.'

Gaius looked confused at him. 'Who is?'

'Alice...' He whispered to the man and Gaius froze staring shocked at him. '... I have to help.'

'You don't have to do that, you can just let the knights and Arthur handle it.'

'But she uses magic, it isn't like they have any defenses against her.'

Gaius sighed. 'She probably wants to capture you again.'

Merlin bit his lip, it may have happened once, but he wouldn't let her take him again. 'I know, but it won't let it happen again... If she wins than she would certainly take me and I don't want to know what will happen with you and the others.' He eyed to both Gwen and Morgana.

'You don't have to worry about us.' He replied, but his voice showed that he didn't even know that for certain.

The raven turned back at his older friend. 'They will see you as an traitor, you choice to stay in Camelot, remember?... and Morgana and Arthur, they are Uther's son and ward. I don't want to see them die, I don't want to know that someone I care for dies, not again... I couldn't do anything for my people, I don't even know who are still alive, if somebody is still alive.' He turned away, not knowing how the man would react by his next words. '... Have you heard of the prophecy of the once and future king and Emrys?'

'Of course I know... but what has that to do with this?' The man sounded clearly uncertain about what would happen next.

'Arthur... Arthur is the once and future king...' He saw the shocked eyes and it was clear that Gaius understood what more he would tell. '... and I'm... Emrys.'

The man looked at him with both shocked and concerned eyes before sinking down in the chair behind him. 'I... you... yes, that sounds right, but...' He straightened his back. '... Arthur is a good man, I trust you to take care of him... and of yourself.'

A grin spread over his face and he threw his arms around the older man. 'I will... stay safe.' Without saying another word he turned around and ran towards the door. He looked once back at the man before stepping into the hall.

xxx

Arthur ran, ignoring the pain from the wounds on his body. But he couldn't give up, he wouldn't give up, he had to protect everyone he held dear. his sword clutched into his right hand and his eyes fixed ahead.

It was another explosion that caused his heart to clench even more together. His pace going even faster and he coughed when the smoke of the explosion reached him, he stopped knowing that it would be idiotic to run while he wasn't able to see anything. He coughed again in the back of his hands, feeling the smoke irritate his longs.

When the smoke started to dissolve his eyes jumped from left to right, wanting to know if he was around friends or enemies. It was when he saw pitch black hair that both fear and happiness spread through his heart. It where a few steps that he took and by the last one he almost jumped to the boy, taking him in his arms and pulling him towards the walls, searching for its protection.

'What're you doing here?' He hissed to him, more because he wanted to protect the boy then because he was angry.

Merlin stared at him for a moment. 'I want to help.'

'But Alice is here!'

The raven glared at him. 'I know.' Arthur blinked at his reaction, was he really that stupid when he knew she was out here. 'But I want to help.'

'With what, you don't know how to use a sword!' He shouted to the druid.

'I can use my magic!' Merlin was smart enough to not shout it, but he hissed his words.

'But-.'

'Arthur! We're two sides of the same coin, we have to work together.' Merlin glared at the blond. 'I know Alice is here, but I won't let her take me again.'

'But-.'

'I can help you!'

Arthur took a deep breath, while looking at his friend's stubborn face. 'Fine, but... you have to look out for yourself, okay? Don't do anything heroic and stupid.' Merlin's face spread in a wide grin and Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Idiot.'

'Prat.'

The prince gave him a quick smile before grabbing the raven's hand and dragging him away. 'Stay close.' He ordered when releasing his hand and walking up the stairs, sword tightly in his hands while listening to the sound of the boy following him.

But immediately in the hall they encountered four enemies. Arthur killed the first man, which wasn't recovered from the shock of the prince rushing inside yet and did nothing to defend himself. Immediately after he aimed for the second one, but the man was able to block his attack.

But while he held his sword against his opponent's he could hear the sound of metal rushing through the air, towards him. Arthur kicked the man in front of him away, turning around to face the other one, but before he even realised what was happening the man let out a pain filled shout, while being sent flying towards the wall.

The blond blinked for a moment and looked at Merlin, seeing how the boy had raised his hands, while his eyes turned back to their own deep blue colour. Turning his head even further to the side he saw the last man lying unconscious against the wall. He turned his attention back to the last enemy still alive and consious, he ran his sword through the man's heart.

Behind him he could hear the druid making a small pain filled sound and Arthur let out a sigh. Arthur knew Merlin wanted to help, but at the same time he had to kill if he wanted to be by Arthur's side and the boy didn't want that, but there was no other choice, not now. Again he asked himself why Merlin was with him, he was such an innocent and kind soul, he shouldn't even be in a war like this.

'You can still go back to Gaius.'

He saw Merlin shiver for a moment. 'I won't.'

Arthur opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by a stern voice shouting to him. 'Arthur!' He immediately turned around seeing his father rushing towards them. 'How did they get into the castle?!' The king's voice sounded angry, his eyes shooting fire. He could hear Merlin gasp behind him and the boy tried to hide himself behind the prince.

'They... they broke through our defenses.'

The king let out one deep frustrating sigh. 'Do you at least know who their leader is?'

'A woman named Alice.' He replied while trying to stand straight in front of Merlin.

The king gave him a quick nod. 'I have heard of her, she caused us a lot of trouble in the past.' His eyes shifted to Merlin. 'And who's this?'

The raven gasped in shock and the king narrowed his eyes. The prince's reaction was not much different from the druid's. 'Uhh... this is Gaius' new assistant, he's here to see if he can be of any help in cause we find some injured man.'

Uther slightly lifted his brow. 'I haven't heard of that.' He walked past Arthur towards the druid. 'What's your name boy?'

'Ehh... Merlin.. my name is Merlin.' He gulped once. 'I have been Gaius' assistance since yesterday.'

'I see.' The king decided that Merlin wasn't worth anymore of his attention and turned back to his son. 'I want you to kill Alice and all of her followers, don't disappoint me again!' Without another word the king turned around and walked away.

When the king was out of their sight he could hear the boy sigh in relief and he sank to the floor. Arthur kneeled down next to him. 'You did good, but get up, we still have a lot to do.'

Merlin gave him a nod and didn't reply any further, he quickly stood up and smiled at his prince. The prince turned around and ran forward, hearing Merlin's footsteps right behind him. They only once encountered a enemy, who immediately fled when he saw the two of them.

Arthur stopped in front of the two large door which led to the throne room. He stared at them, unsure of what he should do and turned around to face Merlin. The boy looked back and then eyed the doors. 'You think they're in here?' The raven whispered to him.

The blond gave him an unsure nod. 'I think so...'

'Then go for it.' The warlock encouraged him.

Arthur gulped, but reached for the handles. In his head he counted to three, before pulling the doors open. Immediately his eyes looked inside and he knew that his fears were right. Alice sat on his father's throne, looking amused at the two of them.

'Welcome little prince, oh... and of course welcome to you too Emrys.'

Arthur slowly walked inside, feeling his anger rise with every step he took, while still making sure to keep an eye on every of Alice's followers. He stopped in the middle of the room and Merlin stopped next to him. 'That throne is not yours.'

'Then who should sit on this throne?'

'Arthur!' Merlin replied in a loud voice, looking dangerously at the woman.

She gave him a small amused smile. 'You must be delirious my dear Emrys.'

'He should be on the throne, because he's the once and future king!' Those words caused all of the sorcerers in the room to look shocked at the two of them. Soft murmuring spread through the room.

Alice narrowed her eyes in response. 'He must have you under a spell Emrys, there is no chance that the son of Uther Pendragon could be our king.' Her followers nodded in agreement.

'But he is. He accepted me with all the magic I posses.'

Arthur nodded, he may be Uther's son, but he was indeed sure that he wanted to do a lot of things different than his father, one of them was the view of magic. 'Merl.. ehh, Emrys is right, I see what magic can do, the good and the bad... I will, when I'm king, undo the ban on magic.'

They all stared speechless at him. It was a slender man that eventually asked. 'Is that really the truth?'

Arthur nodded to the man. 'Yes, Emrys showed me the wonderful things that magic can do.' Some of their faces started to shine with happiness, because wasn't this what they wanted, to be accepted by the ruler of Camelot.

Alice, who noticed what happened to her followers, jumped up and pointed her finger at the prince. 'Lies! It are all lies, don't listen to that monster.' They all looked nervously at her. 'Kill the prince and capture Emrys, we have to get rid of the spell he is under.'

The people looked at each other, some of them wanted to follow her orders, but they were stopped by the others. 'We won't. We know that Emrys is or master and with the once and future king in line for the throne we already have everything we wanted, he accepts magic.'

'Yes, I accept magic!' Arthur replied once more.

But as he was focused on Alice he didn't hear the doors behind him open, causing many of the people to gasp in pure terror. He turned around on his heels, wanting to know what had happened and stood face to face whit his father.

The king looked at him with a mix of anger and disgust. 'What!'


	12. The wicked king

_**A/N: Hi everyone, so the next chapter of this story... I will not say much for this one, only that after this there will be one more chapter. I thank everyone for reading the story till here and for all the nice reviews I got from you guys. Enjoy the chapter.**_

xxx

_The king looked at him with a mix of anger and disgust. 'What!' _

Arthur and Merlin quickly locked eyes and the raven could see the fear in the other's eyes. He gulped once and looked at the wicked king. 'You cannot-.'

'Silence, you filthy sorcerer, you must have Arthur under some kind of spell.' The king's eyes darkened. 'I will kill you for that!' And Uther's hand reached for the sword on his side.

Arthur quickly shoved his body in front of Merlin, looking angry at his father. 'I won't allow you to hurt him.' The king breathed heavily and Arthur began to shout. 'He showed me the good side of magic! I feel terrible for not seeing it before, do you even know how many innocent people you have killed?' He didn't know where he got the strength from to oppose his father like this... maybe it was the power he felt when he was with Merlin.

'They have tricked you, magic can only be used for evil.' The king took a step forward. 'Magic is the reason for the dead of your mother!'

Arthur fell silent, the words of his father were nothing more than a dirty trick, using the dead of his mother against him... Uther never talked much about his mother, the only thing he knew about her was that magic killed her.

A wicked grin spread over the king's face. 'You see my son, magic is a pure dark force. We have to destroy everyone who uses it.' He held his sword in front of him. 'Beginning by killing the one that bewitched you.' Pointing the tip of his sword towards Merlin's chest.

'No!' The prince yelled, pulling the raven to his chest, he wouldn't allow his father to kill his friend. 'I won't allow it!'

Uther looked as if he was about shout, to attack them, but stopped when they heard a voice from behind the king. 'Don't you dare to hurt my son!' Merlin blinked, seeing his father standing in the doorway. A warm smile spread over his face seeing that his father was still alive, like the dragon had said.

He wanted to run to the dragonlord, but something stopped him, something in his father's eyes.

The king turned his head around, fear spreading over his face seeing the other man and he backed away to the side so he could see all three of them, causing the sorcerers in the room to flee to Alice, standing behind her, while looking in pure horror at the king. Alice only looked amused as she saw the confrontation between them.

Balinor walked forward facing the king, he was not afraid for what Merlin and Arthur could do, his opponent was Uther. 'You say that magic is the reason of Ygraine's dead?' Merlin saw a kind of anger rise on his father's face that he hadn't seen before. 'It was magic?!... Uther both you and I know that it was you who killed her!' Merlin heard Arthur gasp next to him and he placed a reassuring hand over the blond's chest.

Uther's face grew sad, looking as if he started to shrink, so his father's words were the truth. Arthur next to him asked in a small voice. 'What does he mean?' Uther didn't answer. 'Father?'

Balinor turned his head to the prince. 'He never told you the truth?' Arthur shook his head and the man sighed. 'Your father and Ygraine had been married for a long time, but they weren't able to get children... He was desperate for an heir and begged me for help, but I knew no way to accomplish something like that, nor did Gaius. It was when I knew no answer that your father went to Nimueh, a priestess from the old religion. She-.'

'Don't say anymore!' Uther yelled, stopping Balinor's words. Uther's hands on both sides of his own head, a look on his face that showed nothing more than pure sadness and anger.

'He has an right to know.'

'No, I'm his fath-.'

'Balinor is right, I have a right to know.' The prince interrupted his father. The king looked once at him, before turning his head away, to stunned to talk and sank to the ground.

Balinor looked from Uther to Arthur and went further were his story had ended. 'Uther begged her for a child and she did what he asked, she knew a way... but to create a life, a life needs to be given in return... yes Arthur, she gave her life for you.'

'But she...'

'I warned her and Uther for what would happen, but he wouldn't listen and she... she gladly accepted her fate if it meant she would be the mother of an child.' The man walked to Arthur, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. 'I know that she never regretted her choice and you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to her.'

'But I-.'

The dragonlord looked stern at him. 'Don't blame yourself.' He turned to Uther. 'We were once friends, please listen to me. I know that you loved her with all your heart, so I asked in her name, stop what you're doing, she never wanted you to be this kind of man, a cold and wicked king.' He stared at them man, no giving him a compassionate look. 'You know how she loved magic, she saw how pure it could be.'

The king had no defense against those words, he knew they were right. 'I didn't want anyone to feel the lost I felt, magic was too dangerous.' He said with a small voice.

Balinor opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by loud words. 'You have killed so many people, destroyed so many families for such a reason!' An angry Alice stood on top of the throne.

They all turned to the woman, seeing the anger in her face. 'Alice, the same goes for you, enough is enough, did you really think you could take the throne for yourself?'

'I won't allow that man to stay on the throne!' She narrowed her eyes. 'I have done so much to accomplish my goal, I won't let it all end here!'

'Aren't you as bad as Uther? How many people have you sacrificed for your goal... I know that it was you who told Uther where our camp was.' He could hear his father's voice go dark and fear spread over Merlin's mind, he knew something was wrong. He tightened his grip on Arthur and the blond looked confused at him.

The wicked woman frowned. 'Yes, that was me... Oh, don't look so confused Uther, I killed sir Hadewin weeks ago and you didn't even notice.' A grin spread over her face, seeing how shocked the king looked at her. 'It was all part of my revenge!'

'Your revenge?' Merlin asked confused.

She glared once at him, before pointing her finger at the king. 'He killed the man I loved, my lover was the most gently and peace loving man that existed, but he killed him!' The last she almost shouted in pure madness. She took a deep breath. 'I will do everything for my revenge, even when that means betraying my people.'

Balinor let out a deep sigh. 'I'm glad you admit to it, now I will make you pay for it.' The dragonlord reached for his sword and looked at Merlin. The raven could see how one single tear rolled down his cheek. 'I will make you pay for the dead of my wife.' With those few words Merlin felt his heart break and he slowly sank to the ground, feeling how tears streamed down his face.

Arthur kneeled down next to him and looked him worriedly in the eyes, but he didn't notice, he couldn't see a life for him without his mother, without her warmth. He didn't even notice how Balinor ran forward, towards the wicked woman.

xxx

Arthur listened to Balinor's word, at first not realising what exactly he said, his wife... but that meant Merlin's mother. It came to him while seeing how the raven sank to the ground. He quickly kneeled down and placed his hands on both sides of the boy's head, repeatedly calling his name, but the raven didn't reply, he looked forward with a faraway look.

The prince sighed and turned his head to see what happened to Balinor. The man was currently battling Alice, her army not even daring to face the dragonlord, or they were to confused to do so. He shifted his sight to his father, not completely forgiven the man for what he had just heard.

He turned his head back when he heard a loud scream and saw how Alice sank to the ground, her hand placed on her stomach, blood streaming through her hand. The next thing he noticed was how the dragonlord turned back to his father and panic spread through his head. Uther may have done terrible things, but the man was still his father.

'Don't hurt him!' Arthur yelled while releasing Merlin and he got on his feet, standing protectively in front of his father.

'He has done much wrong, Arthur.' The prince didn't move. 'If you will not move then you will share the same fate as he will have!' Arthur's eyes grew wide with fear when he realised he was not fast enough to defend himself against the man's blade and he took a step back.

'No!' Merlin yelled and the blade stopped, mere inches away from Arthur's face. He quickly glanced to the side, seeing a angered Merlin, his eyes shining with pure gold, looking at the three of them.

'Merlin...' Balinor said softly.

'No!' He said again and he walked to them, taking the dragonlord's blade in his hand, not caring that it cut his skin. Balinor looked full of horror as he saw blood dripping over his son's pale skin. 'It's enough.' His father took a step back and Arthur could only be impressed by the power Merlin emitted. The raven turned around and moved the prince to the side so he could face the king. 'And you... you have killed so many people and I will never forgive you for my mother's death. I hope... no, I know that Arthur will be a far better and wiser king than you have ever been. Step down Uther and let Arthur be king, do what has to be done.'

Arthur froze, him being king? No, he wasn't ready yet, not yet. 'He's just a boy.' His father said in a small voice.

'He isn't, he is the once and future king!' The king looked confused at him. 'The king that will unite all the lands and will create Albion.' The king looked at him, but eventually he gave the raven a quick nod and Merlin smiled. 'I see that deep down you still have a good heart.' With those words Arthur saw how Balinor let his sword rest on the ground.

Arthur felt relief spread over his mind, at last it had ended. But it was too soon to say that. They heard an almost inhuman scream and with her last power Alice stood up and ran forward, her sword pointed at his chest. 'I won't allow an Pendragon on the throne!' She screamed and her eyes turned pitch black.

The blond looked in horror as he saw her sword cut through flesh, but not his own. He stared as his father shoved him away and Alice's sword ran through his chest. She let out a last wicked laugh and backed away, looking at the fallen king. Before any of them could react he heard Merlin scream words filled with power and a golden light threw her against the wall and she sank to the ground, where she would let out her last breath.

Arthur immediately turned back to his father, hearing the soft pain filled gasps. 'Father... Can you do something for him?' The last he asked Merlin helplessly.

The raven stared at him for a moment, before his hands reached for Uther, but stopped hearing a soft word. 'No.' They all stared at the king, while he looked at his son with a regret. 'My time has ended... the boy was right, become a great king... my son.' The last saying with nothing more than pure fatherly love and Arthur felt tears roll down his cheeks hearing them. The king shifted his head to Balinor. 'I know I have hurt you... so much... please, for Ygraine... look over him.'

'I will... for Ygraine.'

A soft smile spread over the king's face and his eyes shifted once more to Arthur, before the lights disappeared from his tired eyes. The king had died.

xxx

Arthur stood next to Balinor while they leaned on the castle walls, looking at the people on the market, both not saying anything to the other.

Balinor had asked him for a moment in private and led the new king to this spot. It had been four weeks since Alice her attack and since Uther's dead. Shortly after he had been crowned king of Camelot and he immediately lifted the ban on magic. And to almost everyone's horror released the dragon, which Balinor immediately ordered to leave Camelot. The kingdom was starting to rebuild under the hand of king Arthur, but there was still much to be done. Already he started doing things much more different then his father, he had made Gwaine a knight and was planning on doing the same to Gwen's brother... He hoped he did the right things.

'What do you want to talk about?' He asked eyeing his new friend.

Balinor sighed and he didn't immediately answer. 'I'm going.' The king looked startled at him.

Arthur gulped, he didn't want Balinor and Merlin to leave. 'Were are the two of you going?'

The dragonlord looked at him. 'I will go alone.' He sighed again. 'It will be the best to leave Merlin with you... he belongs here, by your side.'

The king nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. 'Were will you go?'

'I'm not sure yet... maybe I will fly away with Kilgharrah... There is no place for me here... It's time for the new generation to build this kingdom and now with Hunith dead there is nothing that holds me here.'

'I understand.'

'Will you look after him?' Balinor's words sounded almost desperate and it startled the new king.

'Of... of course. I care much for him, soon I will make him my court sorcerer...' He looked in the distance to the woods. 'I don't want the people with magic to fear Camelot. If we're finished with rebuilding Camelot, we will search for them and give them the life that my father had taken from them.' A warm smile spread over the dragonlord's lips. 'When will you leave?'

'Now.' Was Balinor's only reply, while he looked at the blond. 'Tell Merlin that I'm gone... I can't say goodbye, he wouldn't let me go.' Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. He understood the man's reason and just smiled.

Balinor's eyes shifted to the market, looking at his son helping an older woman before turning around and walking away. 'You will always be welcome in Camelot.' Balinor only glanced back at him before disappearing in the shadows of the castle.

Arthur stared even when the man was gone before he let out a deep breath, somewhere in his heart he knew they would never see him again.

xxx

_**A/N: So it has come to an end... there will be one more chapter, but it will be more some kind of extra chapter, it will be up soon.**_

_**Even when Uther was a wicked king I didn't want him to end like one. **_


	13. 15 years

_**A/N: Just a little extra I wanted to write. I thank everyone for reading to the end and I hope that you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought of the story, the good and the bad. **_

_**I myself enjoyed writing the story, but at the same time know it's good that it ended and go on with other and new stories. **_

_**Enjoy this last little chapter.**_

xxx

Arthur sighed while he tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him. He hated doing the finances, but it had to be done and he couldn't ask Gwen… not again at least.

He stared out of the window, letting his head rest on his hand. Tomorrow he would be the king of Camelot for 15 years... It had been 15 years since his father died, since they won the war and since magic was allowed in the kingdom. A lot of things had changed under his rule and... he hated to admit it since he still loved his father, but the people seemed happier under his rule. The king sighed and stared at the people working on the square outside.

He groaned when the sound of high voices spread through the room and he saw how small feet ran over the floor towards him. He slowly sat up straight again and stared at the children in front of him.

'Daddy!' The largest of the boys yelled, while leaning on the king's lap and the two other kids smiled at him. 'Can you play with us?' The little boy said with big eyes and the other boy and girl followed his example and widened their eyes.

Arthur lifted his eyebrow. 'Aren't the three of you supposed to be working on your writing skills?'

The girl pouted. 'But Uncle Arthur-.'

'No buts!' The king interrupted them, he opened his mouth to say more, but was stopped when the door to his chambers was opened again. A rather distressed looking Gwen and a grinning Merlin walked inside.

The queen immediately hurried to the kids and took her youngest son in her arms. 'What did I tell all of you about running off. Come on back to your lessons.' The kids groaned, but they followed the queen when she walked out of the room.

The court warlock looked amused at his friend. 'She has been chasing them for almost an hour.' Arthur grinned at the other, but lifted his eyebrow when his friend suddenly placed his hands in his side. 'Your boys are a bad influence on my little Ann.'

The king snickered. 'Yeah right, your little 'angel' looks way to much like Morgana to be innocent.'

Merlin laughed back. 'I guess it just belongs to the Pendragon family.'

'As if!' The blond shouted. 'You're the one that helps the knights steal food from the kitchens.'

A blush spread over the raven's face, but both laughed. They definitely had much adventures together and the king was sure he would never have been able to do so much for his people without the warlock.

But it wasn't long before Arthur's turned back to his thoughts, his mind filling with sadness, before he turned to his friend. 'Do you miss him?' In all those years Balinor had never returned, not even when his granddaughter was born. At least they knew that the man was still alive, since Merlin hadn't inherited his dragonlord powers.

Merlin looked away, so it has also been on his mind. 'I miss him, but it has been so long... I now have a new family, with Morgana... I hope I will see him one more time.'

'Yeah..' The king stood up and hugged his friend. 'I'm sure he's fine.'

'I hope so.'

Arthur looked Merlin deep in the eyes, before saying. 'Your home is now here in Camelot, with us and we will stay with you.' He gave the raven a soft smile. 'I won't leave you.'


End file.
